Twist of Fate
by Alice Vampire
Summary: Sequel to "We Can Never Go Back" See what happens to Edward and Bella as they adjust to the new life they have been giving. The ups and downs, the turns and twists. Rated M for safety's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of Twilight. **

Thank you to everyone who voted on my profile. Everyone who voted has demanded a sequel to "We Can Never Go Back". I will answer the call of the readers.

Please keep in mind that with two stories on the go, updates will vary between the two. Be patient with me.

If you have not read "We Can Never Go Back", I suggest you do before reading this story. You need to understand where the plot comes from.

I want to first thank my fanfriend 4ever, Katzenpfote, for her support. Without it, I wouldn't have finished the story in order to have the opportunity to make the sequel.

Others I want to thank for their constant reviews and honesty are TheLadyKT, Soccer 11, and Jmaire.

All of these people do, however, hate me for one reason. Cliffhangers. Sorry everyone, the cliffhangers are coming back. ****evil grin****

Enjoy the first chapter of "Twist of Fate".


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW LIFE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight. **

**Please read "We Can Never Go Back" before starting this story. You need to understand the story line for anything to make sense.**

**This story will be a mix of third person perspective from Edward and Bella's POV since this is a new lifestyle for both of them.**

Bella watched her husband sleep. His breathing was even and heavenly. She took a quick intake of air, sniffing the earthy smell. His smell was intoxicating.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, tasting his human smell. She pictured the smell in her head. Standing in a dimly lit forest after a spring shower. The clean earth soaking up the rain. The large oak trees reaching towards the sky fighting for the attention of the sun. The ferns and grass bending to the will of the crisp wind gently twisting its way between the roots of the trees.

She heard his heartbeat change slightly and his breathing becoming uneven. She opened her eyes and held still waiting for the one thing that made the beginning of her day complete. He stirred a little beside her and a small smile crept across her face. He looked so peaceful. She pulled the blanket he was wrapped in up over his shoulders.

Bella remembered how cold the feeling of a vampire was for a human. It had been for her and she had been proven time and time again by her husband that the fact was still true. She felt slightly depressed that she couldn't hold him the way she use to. Things were definitely different for them.

Bella watched him begin to wake and played the day two years earlier that had changed their whole world. She had gone through the worst pain of her existence. Burning was a nice way to explain it. Bella had silently wished through the whole thing she would be put out of her misery. She still couldn't believe a being, whether human or not, could handle the extreme torture that was required to become one of the 'undead'.

She remembered once the pain had past and she knew she would survive she had opened her eyes and felt them work for the first time. Everything had been sharp, crisp. Everything was vividly clear. She had been able to think about ten things at once which confused her at first. She had been very jumpy according to the family.

They had been extremely concerned how Bella was going to take the change. But they had been more worried about how she was going to handle Edward's condition and how long they would have hide the truth. It had only taken six hours before they realized Bella wasn't a normal newborn. She had focus both in her thoughts and her thirst. As the hours continued to tick by Bella's focus continued to grow.

When Carlisle had been convinced she could handle herself and Edward he had taken Bella to him. She remembered being able to smell human. Hear the heartbeat. She was so confused at first but once Carlisle brought her into Edward's room she had understood.

Edward had been laying on the bed, pale and still in a coma. Bella had known instantly that something had gone wrong. He was alive. Really, truly alive. Other than his skin being pale, his eyes remaining gold in color and the beauty of his face that had continued to dazzle her, he was human. A pulse, a heartbeat, blood running through his veins.

His blood had been the reason she had ran. She ran hard and fast. As a newborn, no one had been able to catch her. She had made it halfway across the country before she stopped. Alice had been the one to find her. It was Alice who convinced her that she was strong enough to handle this twist of fate. If Edward had been strong enough to make their love work then why couldn't Bella. Life may have created a cruel joke but it was Edward and Bella's love that would allow them to be together. To survive everything, the cruelty and all.

Bella had returned to the house and stayed with Edward for the next five days as he slowly recovered from the coma. No one was sure how he would react to the change that had come to him. He knew from the moment he opened his eyes that things were different. At first he had been confused.

He had later described it as having the ability to walk, talk, hear, see, smell violently taking from him. Everything was silent, weak. Edward had found it hard to adjust to the new way of things. He felt he had touched heaven and had it ripped away.

Bella's thoughts were disrupted as Edward stirred beside her. She focused solely on him and as he blinked his eyes open, the smile she still had on her face widened. His golden sun colored eyes looked up at her. His beautiful crooked smile crept across his face as he brought a hand out from under the blanket and slowly ran down her cheek.

Bella leaned in, without breathing, brushing her lips gently across his. She lingered for a moment and then pulled away. Edward gasped as his heart rate slowly slowed back to normal. She could stare forever into his eyes. He still had the ability to dazzle her. The dazzle had never been the vampire nature but the love they had for each other.

The moment was ruined with a growl coming from within the blankets and Bella's eyebrow twitched slightly. Edward groaned and fell back onto the bed. Bella knew what she was going to say and Edward cringed at the knowledge.

"Breakfast time for the human." Bella chuckled and jumped from the bed. She raced into the closet Alice had created for them to pick out some clothes to wear for the day.

Edward held his face till Bella had turned and once she was in the closet he twisted his face. Human. He hated being reminded that he was the human now. Life was cruel. Fate was insane for having done this to them. Both of them. He hated his life. He wanted his old life back. He wanted to go back to the way things had been before he left Forks. He could now understand why Bella had wanted to be changed.

He was weak, needed the protection, was growing old. He was miserable. Alice and Carlisle both knew this but he didn't let the rest of the family in on his secret. He had recruited them to help him in the research surrounding the disease that had turned him into this 'freak'. They had been searching for answers.

"Edward?" a musical voice announced behind him.

Edward straightened his face and turned to see his beautiful wife float to his side. She looked disturbed by something. She cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Bella sang.

"Nothing.....nothing...I'm just a little tired." Edward lied. He hated himself for lying to the love of his life. The reason he _was_ alive. He swore he'd never hurt Bella with the knowledge that he secretly blamed her for what he was. A weak human.

Bella wasn't convinced. She knew things were different between them. Different for each of them. She just figured he was still adjusting to the change. She put no more thought into it as Edward walked over to her.

Edward kissed her on her forehead and pulled her to the door. It's time to feed the lowly human he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A NEW LIFE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight. **

**This story will be a mix of third person perspective from Edward and Bella's POV since this is a new lifestyle for both of them.**

Bella watched with amazement. She had watched Edward eat human food for two years now but it was still strange and wonderful at the same time. As a vampire she analyzed every aspect of the process.

The food in his mouth being pulverized and mixed with saliva. After the muscles in his jaw finished softening the food, his tongue would push it to the back of his mouth allowing the throat to start its job. Constricting the passage, the food would be push down towards the stomach.

Bella stopped thinking about the process there. She just enjoyed watching Edward enjoying the new tastes. He could enjoy them while she couldn't. That was one of the many depressing thoughts that stayed in her head constantly. She had loved food. Well, she had loved making it which meant tasting it to decide if it needed more spice.

Now all those foods she had once loved had a moldy, cardboard smell and taste to her. She felt cheated in that way. Life was an evil devil. God, she remembered what pizza had tasted like and chuckled to herself as she now understood how much control it must have been for Edward that day in the cafeteria when she had dared him to take a bite of hers.

Edward stopped and looked at her for a moment. He had heard the giggle. He wondered what was so funny about the fact that food was a necessity for his very survival now. He felt so weak. So helpless.

Edward silently hoped for a miracle. Could Alice and Carlisle find a way for him and Bella to be on the same proverbial page of existence? Well, now it was her existence. His was life. There would be an ending for him. She would live forever. She would eventually move on and forget that he had even been a part of her consciousness.

His love for Bella never wavered. He would accept this if that's what life was willing to give him. But, god damn it, he wanted his old life back. He was happy with her. He would do anything for her to make sure she was happy and comfortable. He just wished she had let him die. Why hadn't Carlisle fought harder to let him die as a vampire? A strong, handsome and complete vampire.

He had dignity even with the illness. He use to have the choice of how his death would be. But now, nature had the control. He was at the bidding of something beyond him. The angel of death Bella had spoken about in her nightmares was trailing him. That angel had Edward like a puppet on a string. One cut of the cord and everything would be over. No control. No deciding for himself. Just gone.

When Edward had woken up and knew what had happened, what Bella had forced Carlisle to do, he wanted to be changed back as soon as it was possible. Carlisle had understood why. He had been able to see how it was killing Edward emotionally inside. He knew what Edward was. Edward had been born to be a vampire.

He feed off the power that came from being a vampire. The speed, the strength, the abilities, the decision to be a monster or not. Everything that had made Edward the being he was had been ripped away from him.

Carlisle had attempted to change Edward back. For some unknown reason, Carlisle's venom had no effect on him. Carlisle had tried twice and nothing had happened. No pain, no torturous heat pulsing through his veins. Carlisle had been perplexed by this and had continued to look into the vampire history for an answer.

Bella had been sad at first. She felt that life had a nasty sense of humor. They could never be together in the way she and Edward had wanted. She had accepted fate and they had gotten married even if it meant the marriage was on an emotional plain with no physical feel to it.

Bella was still a newborn even if she had remarkable control. It was just too dangerous for them to even try. Bella had argued many times with Edward about it but would never try for fear of losing control. She had finally found a way to understand how hard it was to remain in control while trying to be physically touching him.

They were devoted to each other and promised never hurt each other. Edward felt he was hurting Bella every day with the lack of ability to be everything she needed and deserved. The only other hurt was Edward's lack of truth about how he hated Bella for making him what he was.

Had she been stronger. Had she been able to keep her heart beating longer than maybe this wouldn't have happened. Carlisle had theorized that because Edward had received only about half of Bella's blood that it had been enough to keep him alive but not return him to his glorious state as a vampire.

Bella had been sorry. She had ran away for the second time since her transformation. She had blamed herself so badly for it that she had begun to starve herself. She hadn't meant to scare the family but she felt weak because of how everything had happened. It was then that Edward had decided never to let her know how much he blamed her for his present state.

Edward finished his breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. He turned to face Bella, deciding that he was going to make the best of the day. He wanted to feel the wind blowing through his hair.

Now that Bella was no longer afraid of high speeds, Edward's driving now only scared himself. Not having the super eyesight he had once had, he had to rely on the speed of his wife to safe the day. He did love her and did appreciate her abilities but still needed the control somehow.

He needed to feel his old self again if only for a few minutes. Speeding down the highway did that for him. It felt wrong riding on Bella's back and have her running through the woods. They had tried that. It was uncomfortable for both of them. So racing with the car was the only thing that didn't cause such strange emotions in either of them.

As Bella washed up the dishes, Edwards walked to the edge of the room and flipped the keys off the hook. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Bella, asking an unspoken question. Bella's eyes lit up.

Streaming down the highway still thrilled Bella. Now that she had no fear of speeding she found the experience exhilarating. She knew it was one thing that Edward loved before his 'change' and still was fascinated. Bella nodded her head and headed for the door.

Edward walked into the garage and looked at the birthday present Bella had bought Edward. She didn't really want to spend any money but had thought it would be something she could get him that would make him a little like his old self.

Edward stared openly at the machine. A baby blue 2009 ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette. It had slick lines and was extremely fast. With 638 horsepower under the hood it should be fast. It did 0 to 62 mph in 3.7 seconds. Edward was always trying to improve on that time.

Edward slid into the front seat and put the key in the ignition. Bella graceful slid into the passenger's seat and watched Edward. She could see he felt more alive in these moments than at any other time. He was taken back to time.

Edward twisted the key and felt the power of the beast rumble under him. He paused for a moment preparing himself for the growl he would cause the beast to scream. He put his foot down on the accelerator and made the beast come to life. For him the sound was pulsed through his body.

Edward threw the car in reverse and shot out of the garage. He slammed his foot on the brake and into drive. The engine howled in pain as Edward put the pedal to the floor. The wheels tore rubber as the car shot down the road.

Edward felt the wind blow through the open windows and in his bronze hair. He felt the slight chill penetrate his body. Goosebumps raised on his arms. He wasn't sure if it was from the temperature or the thrill of the speed.

He glanced for a split second to see the trees whipping past the car. He concentrated on the road streaming under the car like a boat skipping over water. He was happy. Thrill to feel in control of his destiny. He blocked out everything around him. He didn't care where he was or where is was going as long as he could feel the charge of speed.

Edward focused back to the where and realized he was headed in the general direction of their meadow. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He knew how to make himself feel the day had been worth waking up for.

After a few more minutes, Edward pulled off the main road and onto a small dirt road. Screaming the car to a stop, inches from the end of the dirt, he looked at Bella with a twinkle in his eye.

Bella suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. She had been avoiding one thing over the last two years. It had never been discussed between them but knew it was a human thing that Edward wanted. She hadn't been able to bring herself to share the one joy she had with him.

She forced herself out of the car and waited patiently for him to join her. The couple walked silently the hike to the meadow. Edward raced ahead wanting the view that would allow him to see the love of his life. He wanted the experience to understand what Bella had seen years earlier.

Edward turned and waited for the moment of clarity. Bella whipped around the meadow, still undecided if she was ready to share this moment with him. She watched his eyes. The gold glittered in the sunshine and she could hear his heart racing.

As the worry of sharing herself in this way faded, she slowed her movements to human speed and step out of the shadows. She could feel the warmth of the sun hitting her exposed skin. She could sense every individual ray light her skin shining in multiple directions. She watched Edward's face go from shock to remembrance to joy to unwavering love.

Edward closed the distance between him and his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He brushed his lips across hers. He could still remember how hard the closer had pained him and he wanted her to be comfortable. He waited for Bella to lean in and kissed her with passion deciding this would be the moment he had been wanting for two years. He needed to feel every human feeling and every human experience and this would be one of them.

Bella was about to pull away and tell Edward it was too dangerous, but she suddenly pulled her shield up, tight around her body. If she could desensitize herself of the smell this could work. She allowed Edward the control he wanted and allow them to finally become husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVELATIONS**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**For all of you who are desperate to see Edward's human side.**_

Bella stared out the window of the car as the world sped past. She was a stone statue on the outside but on the inside she was a hurricane. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and tortured all in the same moment. She had been happy, full of excitement a short time ago until she saw what she had done.

Before the car had even stopped in front of the house, Bella jumped out and sprinted inside. Alice was on the doorstep and gave Bella a small almost apologetic smile. She turned back to her brother and floated down the stairs.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Well, I was in the field. I was more happy than I had been in a long time. Then she saw these, "Edward pulled the sleeves of his shirt up exposing the handprint bruises that were beginning to form, "and went stiff. She was almost machine-like. Mechanical, robotic. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, sadly I do. Edward, walk with me."

"Alice, not now. My wife's in pain and I need to talk to her." Edward replied as his eyes looked to the second floor of the house.

"Rose is with her. And after Rose, Esme wants to talk to her. Edward you need someone to talk to. I'm the best person, who else would know you as well. Maybe Jasper but he's too wrapped up in the emotions within the house. Come on." Alice wasn't planning on taking no for an answer.

Edward decided that walking with Alice would be okay. He took one look back at the house as he walked into the woods with Alice. He found himself lost in his thoughts.

He remember back to the day he had met Bella. It had been a day that would be one of the best and worst days of his life. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Edward, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Bella. The day I met her. When she walked into that classroom I took one look and was mesmerized. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The way her hair swayed around her face. The sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. How she tried so hard not to bring attention to her perfect body. I wanted her that very moment. Physically, I mean. Then the air in the room began to thicken. Her scent assaulted me.

It was the sweetest smell. I could feel it forcing its way down my throat. It burned like someone had forced me to drink acid. I spent that whole class staring at her wondering how someone as human as her could challenge me so strongly.

I thought she was a siren who had been sent to cause me to let the family down. It took everything I was and wasn't to stop from taking her and killing her there in the class. I knew that if I did, I would have to commit mass murder. The family would be on the run or I would have to face the Volturi. I didn't want either but that isn't what stopped me.

I had feelings for Bella from the moment my eyes laid on her. I had such clarity then. I could see every strand of her hair as it moved across her shoulders. I could sense every muscle as she moved. The human emotions that had been dead for so long came screaming to life. As I learned it was love, desire that I was feeling. I had never felt that way about anyone ever before. I still feel that way.

Alice, why can't she and I have a life? A life where we can express ourselves without the fear of one getting hurt?" Edward looked at Alice with pain in his eyes.

"Edward, life has a reason for everything. I know that seems very cruel but fate steps in from time to time to put the future on a course of action that will make things, emotions and relationships, so much stronger. Bella loves you unconditionally and would do anything to make you happy. But you are making her unhappy.

She is happy being with you. She wants to spend her days watching you enjoy this new life you have been given. Given, Edward, not forced into. Do you remember a time when Bella was human that you wished you could be human again? You have been given that opportunity. Cherish it. Enjoy it. Love it for what it is. Bella is most happy when you embrace the joy that comes along with being human. We are all working on a way to change you back. You have to trust us in finding the solution. But why not enjoy the shot you've been given to live again.

She wants you to enjoy every aspect of human live so when you become vampire again you and her will have more to share that the rest of us don't have. It will be something special between you.

Right now though, she's hurting. She knows you are not happy. She can see through your fakeness. Do you really think she doesn't know that you blame her for what has happened to you? She knows your desire to be vampire again. You have to be honest with her and yourself. She would and will do anything to make you happy even at her expense. She knows how difficult your relationship was before we left Forks, she's living it now. You are her singer, Edward. And for all intensive purposes she is still a newborn. She is in constant pain being near you. But she endures the pain because she loves you and continues to try and make you happy."

"Alice, what if I can't make her happy. I love her so much and....." Edward paused afraid to admit the truth, "I can't give her everything she deserves. She is vampire now and I am only human. How can we be together if I can be a man with her?"

"Edward, you stupid lion. She is still your little lamb. You are still dangerous for her as you were before just in a new way. Don't look at it as you could kill her without a second's thought. Think about it this way. You are dangerous to her because she could lose control and rip you to shreds. You both are dangerous to each other. You have been, are and always will be no matter what the future brings.

You two don't need the physical relationship like Rosalie and Emmett. Your emotions, love, devotion, that's all anyone, vampire or human, desires. To feel that which makes us alive.

I've been places where all feelings were drowned out. People were convinced then that I was unable to feel or communicate those emotions and therefore I died more and more each day from the lack of them. Don't do that to you and Bella. It will only serve one purpose in the end. The relationship's self-destruction.

You two have more than anyone in this house. Your love for one another started out based on attraction, mentally, and love, emotionally, not physically. Enjoy it if that's all you get.

Bella feels she's failed you. She let her physically side take over and hurt you with it. Her emotional side feels weak and defeated. She can see the bruises and now is afraid again. She was dying when I found her in Idaho two years ago. She didn't want to come back for fear of killing you. I told her the same thing I'm telling you now. You have the strength to have this love. Support each other, draw strength from it and grow from it."

Edward looked at his sister and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. His could feel things changing. He needed Bella as much as she needed him. It didn't matter how much things changed they had each other and that was all that matter.

"Alice, I can't change overnight. But I will enjoy this fate I've been given and if there is a way to change me back, I'll accept it. If there isn't, well, I don't know. I'll have to accept that too but it will take time. I just hope Bella is strong enough to handle my way of accepting that."

"You won't ever give Bella the credit she deserves. Maybe this path of life will make you see how strong she really is." Alice sighed. Edward had heard the words, he understood them, but his heart was reluctantly accepting them. It was a start at first.

"Let's go. I have to talk to my wife." Edward said in a determined voice. "I have to make sure she knows that these bruises and marks on me are love not failure."

Alice watched Edward walk back up the path. She had been wrong his heart was accepting the situation and adjusting to meet it head on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Esme and Rosalie were trying desperately to talk sense to Bella when Edward walked into the room. He didn't need his mind-reading ability to know something was wrong.

He took one look at his mother and saw the concern on her face. He flicked his head towards the door. Esme understood immediately and took Rosalie's arm pulling her towards the door. Rose fought at first but then looked into Edward's eyes and knew he and Bella needed to talk.

Edward realized Rose had changed a lot since Bella had shot a dose of reality in her direction two years earlier. He loved Rose dearly for it. She and Bella were very close but there was still that current that ran under the surface when it came to Bella and the rest of the family.

Bella had never completely forgiven anyone for what Edward had forced them to do. She had never spoken the words to any of them and everyone had accepted it. She might never forgive because she had grown from that anger she still held from the betrayal. At least, that's what Bella called it when she would speak of it to Edward.

Edward heard the door close and brought his eyes up. He looked at Bella standing in the window. He knew she was aware he was the only one in the room. This was a conversation that had been a long time coming. He needed to clear the air with Bella. He was sure Bella still had some things to say to him about the mistakes he had made.

This talk would be the catalyst that would seal their fate, their lives with one another. Edward wasn't going to let this end without a fight. A fight for the woman he loved. Alice was right. They had a relationship based on love and nothing else. Why had it taken him so long to realize that?

Edward slowly made his way over to Bella. He wanted to give her the time to desensitize herself to his scent. He understood more than anyone how the smell of a singer was a curse and a joy at the same time.

As he approached her, she turned. If vampires could cry she would have been hysterical with tears. He opened his arms and tucked herself into them. Even as a human he was still her safety, her protector. But it was his stupidity and stubbornness he needed to protect her from.

_**So this story is being written at the same time as another, "Survival of the New Kind". I will be doing one chapter or this story then one of the other. This means updates may be two days apart. Please R&R and be patient with me. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**TRUTH AND ACCEPTANCE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

Edward held Bella for a long time. His arms and legs were beginning to ache. He didn't realize, till now, how quickly the human body could betray a person. He shifted his weight slightly and felt Bella move within his arms.

"Sorry." Bella said softly as she broke away gently from Edward. She turned away and felt defeated. How could she continue to hurt him? How could she so easily forget how breakable Edward now was?

"Bella, please don't be sorry. Come lay down with me. I want to talk." Edward replied. He was shaking. He was terrified about what he was going to say to her. If this relationship on a emotional level was going to work for the two of them, he had to start being honest with her.

Bella could tell something was wrong. She was frightened. She knew things between them was not the same as they had been. They never would be. Was he finally coming to his senses?

Bella had be fearful for the last two years that Edward couldn't adjust to this situation. She believed in her heart that he deserved to be with a human. He had left her saying that it was for the best. He had thought it was too dangerous back then so what made this any different. So the roles were reversed. That's all it was. Everything else was the same.

The only difference inside was that she would live forever with a broken heart where as before she would have died eventually. How should she react to this? Should she take the high road and allow him to have his happiness or should she fight for him? She was so confused in those two seconds.

Her mind was off running down so many paths she wasn't sure what was happening. Stiffly she walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She didn't want to hurt him again. She could see the bruises forming under his white shirt. She was disgusted with herself about how she could let everything get so far.

Edward saw her look briefly down at his arms. He knew that he would have to work her trust back. He had pushed her for what happened in the meadow. Now he was the monster again. He had forced her to do something she didn't feel she had been able to do. He had hurt her beyond repair. She would always have those mentally and emotional scars.

"Bella, look at me. I want to apologize for this," he said plainly as he held out his arm for a moment. "I should have never forced you."

"What? Why are you apologizing. I'm the one would can't keep the control. I am the weakling. You didn't do anything wrong." Bella stated with a flat voice.

"Bella, promise me one thing."

"Anything." Bella said holding her unneeded breath.

"Let me talk. I'll give you your chance. I just want to explain things to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I want to go back. Back to when I woke up and found out I was human. When I found out how everything happened. Carlisle watching you flat line and seeing no choice but to do what I had made him promise to do. Watching me stabilize and slowly become human. I was angry, Bella.

I wanted them to kill me. I never told you that. I had begged Emmett to do it. Rosalie was pissed. She asked me why I would want to deny the 'gift' I had been given. She reminded me that you had been willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. But even with those words I was still angry. Angry with everyone. I wanted to be my old self again. I didn't want my humanity back. I know, I'm contradicting myself. But I didn't want it back because I still couldn't have you.

As much as things were the same they were still just as different. One of us was immortal and the other wasn't. I was angry and selfish. I wanted to be the one to live forever. I wanted my abilities. I wanted my strength and speed. I wanted to be the strong one.

Bella, I was angry at you. I thought that for once you would actually listen to me and allow nature take its course. I was angry that you had been selfish. That's the way I saw it. You wanted me so badly that you were willing to let me be a weak human just so we could be together. I started to hate you for that decision.

I never wanted you to know that I secretly hated you for making me like this. I've come to realize that hating you has been wrong. I should be grateful. You risked yourself for me. You risked everything to be with me.

I know now that I hurt you so much four years ago. I broke you because I was selfish. I didn't want to admit that you were strong enough to handle anything. Because I was so terrible towards you, you found yourself in so much pain. You did things that were unacceptable in both worlds, vampire and human. I caused that pain for you. I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you.

You have never truly forgiven any of us for hurting you like that. I may not be vampire but I can still see that you continue to protect your emotions in case we try to hurt you again. That shouldn't have happened and you shouldn't be like this now.

I have been trying to fool you into thinking that I'm fine with everything. I'm not but I have to accept what life has given me. Together we can be happy but only if I'm honest with you first. I may not ever fully accept this life but as long as I have you I will enjoy this adventure wherever it takes us.

We deserve each other. We have something others don't. Each other. Our love for each other. The knowledge of what the other is. I know vampire and you know human. Between our knowledge, we can find a middle ground where both of us are comfortable.

I don't know if you understand what I'm saying. I just hope you know I love you and will let my anger go. I'll accept this life because you are in it."

Bella sat still allowing the words to sink in. There was so much for her to process but there was one truth. He still loved her. He felt he had been betraying their love by being untruthful to her.

As if someone had turned on a light, Bella realized what was happening. He wanted to have whatever they could have and not ask for anything more. He wasn't expecting anything else. He was ready to let someone or something, nature, have control.

She threw her arms around him, still being cautious. She had never been more happy in her life. She had her knight in shining armor. He would continue to protect her emotionally and accepted the idea that she could now protect him physically. Physical, that was one word that would never be forced into the relationship again. He truly loved her for her and nothing else.

Bella and Edward talked for a few more hours before the smell of food started to breeze through the bedroom. Edward looked at Bella. The smile on his face said everything. Even if he wasn't totally happy with humanity he had one weakness.

"Spaghetti?" Bella asked trying not to take in the horrible smell. She missed food smelling good to her.

"Yep!" Edward said as he bounced off the bed.

"Okay, so do you want to run down those stairs or can we try me carrying you again?" Bella asked pleasantly. She knew what the answer would be and enjoyed seeing the horror cross his face every time.

"Not a hope in hell." Edward said as he started for the door. Everything was perfect. He was happy with himself, his wife and his life, sort of. He looked over his shoulder and challenged Bella. "Race you."

Bella laughed so hard that Edward got a head start. Those couple of seconds didn't make any difference. Bella jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the grass.

Edward stopped short in the kitchen, eying Bella. "You cheated, didn't you? What was it this time? The window?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and pulled an empty chair closer towards her. She watched once again with fascination as Edward ate.

As he was finishing off the second plate of spaghetti and meatballs, the fourth piece of garlic toast and a bowl of salad, he heard Alice squeal in excitement.

"What is Tinkerbell's problem?" Edward asked curiously.

"How should I know? I'm not a mind-reader." Bella joked.

"Bad joke. Very bad joke." Edward said as he rolled his eyes. He would definitely miss the abilities. He looked in the direction of the doorway as Alice pranced in.

"Oh, Bella, he's going to hate you for this. At least that's what he's going to tell you. Secretively, he's going to love it and love you for doing it." Alice stated as she bounced around the room.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?" Bella asked truly confused. She had been thinking about a lot of things that she wanted Edward to try as a human. But what had she obviously decided on?

"You will decide on Cedar Point Park."

Edward groaned and looked at Bella. "Oh god, Bella, NO!!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was two days later. The family had convinced Edward with much persuasion to enjoy everything the humanity had to offer. Edward had finally relented. The one place human-Bella would have never gone and now she was so excited because as vampire-Bella she wasn't going to be sick.

"If I live through this, you'll owe me big time." Edward said to his wife standing by his side.

"Consider it your way of a true apology for 'hating' me." Bella snickered.

"Hey, that's a low blow, you know that?" Edward hissed hurtfully.

"Payback is a bitch." Bella shot back with a smile. She was being genuine. She wasn't trying to punch the emotional bag just tap it a little with love.

"So explain to me again why Emmett and Alice are coming." Edward asked.

"Do you want the truth this time or just another fib?"

"Fine, give me the truth."

"They have a bet on how long it will take you to puke." Bella laughed.

"Oh god, I'm a dead man." Edward groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

Emmett and Alice finished their goodbyes to Rosalie and Jasper and moved towards the door.

Emmett was the one to push Edward over the edge. "Come on, human. Time to puke."

As Edward walked out the door and past Emmett, his fist flew up in front of Emmett. Emmett focused on the hand, wondering what Edward was going to do. Suddenly a middle finger shot up and held itself straight at attention.

"Edward Cullen, that's not nice." Esme said in a stern voice. Everyone could hear the slight feathery laughed she had tried to muffle.

Edward blow a kiss at the woman and continued down the stairs of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDWARD'S NIGHTMARE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**Because of my lack of updates for the past few days, which I am so sorry for, I give you what I consider one of my best chapters to date. Enjoy and review. I will update hopefully before the weekend is over.**_

"Bella, have you lost your mind? I'm not getting on any of those. Makes me sick just looking at them." Edward said cringing at the sight before him.

Bella had arranged a room on the top floor of the hotel. Alice and her visions had planned the 'torture' around are few days of heavy clouds.

Edward was standing on the balcony. Looking at the rides laid out below, one caught his eye. Bell had told him about the tallest roller coaster within the park and that had to be it. It had to be a least twice the height of the hotel. Edward's stomach dropped as he thought about the nightmare his family was about to put him through.

"Edward, you can't let Emmett win the bet." Alice whined.

"Alice, just tell me who will win." Edward snipped.

"I don't know. There are too many variables. You're still undecided about this whole thing. Plus we can't determine which rides you will and will not go on. Bella made sure this was a fair bet."

"Yea, well, not telling me about any of the coasters except the that Top Thrill one would make it a fair bet, I guess. So what is the bet anyways? Besides me wolfing my lunch." Edward came inside the room and looked around.

It was a beautiful room. Bella had planned the accommodations down to the last detail. Well, money will get you everything. It was a two bedroom room with a private kitchen. Two flat screen TV's and a large couch. The color scheme had been bought as well. Edward had no idea what the original color had been but everything down to the paint on the walls was new.

In two days, the hotel had brought in new furniture, carpet, paint, and changed the whole décor. Everything was beautiful. Bella knew Edward better than he knew himself, it seemed.

The walls were a soft tan which offset the white throw pillows that adorned both the couch and the beds in each room. The couch was a chocolate brown which match the wood stain of the built in entertainment center and tables. The two bedrooms had a forest feel to it. The walls again were the soft tan. The comforter on the beds were an dark auburn. The headboard and the furniture in the rooms were a copy of the wood in the livingroom. Everywhere Edward looked reminded him of one thing.

Bella's eyes before the change. Even if made him a little sad, knowing he would never see that color in her eyes again this room gave a little piece of that back. He knew that had been the intension when Bella paid for the upgrade. She wanted everything perfect and perfection was what she got.

"Well, we're here for three days. Emmett's betting that between arrival in the park for the first time and tomorrow night when the park closes that you spill. I say it won't happen till the night before we leave. Bella.....oops!" Alice ducked away quickly from Bella's hand coming for her shoulder.

"Bella???? You're in on this too????" Edward was horrified.

"Okay, fine. Yes, but I have the best odds. You're not going let it happen. You'll pull through the whole vacation without 'losing your cookies'." Bella said sheepishly.

Edward slowly walked over, remembering to allow Bella time to desensitize and hugged her. "You're going to win. You know that, right?"

"I wish I knew for sure but Tinkerbell won't tell. That is if she even knows." Bella chuckled.

"Would everyone stop calling me Tinkerbell?" Alice screamed as she huffed off and slammed the bedroom door. She had immediately claimed the room leaving Emmett claiming the livingroom. He didn't mind as long as there was a TV to watch football on.

Emmett fell to the floor in hysterics. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so happy you came up with that nickname. It suits her so well."

"Anything I can do to help. By the way...." Bella said loud enough she knew Alice would hear. "Did you know that Jazzy calls her that behind her back?"

"WHAT???????? I'm going to kill him, rip him to shreds and burn him to ashes." Came a roaring voice from behind the door.

Edward and Bella fell onto the couch with Emmett still rolling on the floor and roared with laughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a good thing they had to arrive after sunset that first day, otherwise, the day would have been wasted. Alice didn't come out of the bedroom till earlier the next morning. She had been on the phone with Jasper listening to him trying to weasel his way out of death.

Bella and Edward had continued to chuckle all night till he had fallen asleep. Bella had been relaying to Edward about the conversation. Emmett could be heard in the livingroom watching the TV but still listening to the pathetic attempts Jasper was making not to have his wife disassemble him.

Bella watched the sky slowly melt from a dark black to a dark gray and slowly lighten up to a cloudy silver. Alice's vision had held try. Vampire sparkle wouldn't be a worry today. She felt warm breathing in the colors that so vividly penetrated her eyes. She was happy Edward appreciated the effort she had put forth.

She was still shocked at the amount of money it had taken to make this room the perfection she had envisioned. She was angry with herself for having spent the money but thrilled that everything had worked out so well in just a few days.

She felt Edward stir beside her and focused on him. She had made it a routine each morning to wait for his eyes to open. The color of his eyes were different from everyone else's. With not need for blood, his eyes had slowly shifted from a light gold with a speck of red to a sunshine yellow that continued to sparkle. She loved his eyes.

She could tell he wasn't sleeping and wondered what he thought he was doing. She quickly got her answer.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning. Are you getting up or laying there all day?"

"To avoid the torture, I think I may lay here all day." He giggled.

"Oh no you don't." Bella couldn't stand the agony he was putting her through. She leaned in and breathed in his scent. Her dead heart felt like it had skipped a beat. She placed her lips squarely on his and pressed into him.

Once Edward needed air, his eyes flew open and he pulled away. He gulped in large amounts of air from around him. "That's not fair."

"Not opening your eyes, now, wasn't fair. I had to play dirty." Bella smiled at him taking in the beauty of her husband.

Edward rolled onto his back feeling the warmth of the room. "Did you turn up the heat?"

"Had to. You were getting so cold from holding me. I don't need you being sick from a cold. Emmett and Alice would be so disappointed."

"Speaking of Alice. Is she still arguing with Jasper?"

Bella snickered. "No, but he's on the couch for the next year. And it sounds like she's serious."

"What about us? Is she still made about us laughing at her?"

"Well, she's still pissed with Emmett. He didn't stop laughing under his breath until early this morning when she barged out of the bedroom and threw a lit match at him. He stopped laughing right away. Do you know how hard it is not to fall of the bed or laugh out loud with you sleeping beside me?"

"I'm pretty sure I can guess. Remember, once upon a time, you would talk in your sleep." Edward said softly, running his hands across her face. "Never realized till now that vampire's skin is different from human."

"Told ya." Bella answered as she leaned her head against his hand.

"Alright you two, no games. Get out here so I can feed the human and we can get the bet on the go." Alice yelled through the door.

"I'm going to kill that little Tin.....pixie one of these days." Edward quickly corrected himself. As much as he would love to avoid this 'adventure', he didn't need his sister pissed off again.

"Get in line." was all Bella said as she jumped off the bed and went to the closet to find the perfect outfit for the perfect day of her immortal life. Her husband was about to have fun as a human for the first time ever.

After Edward had finished his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs and maple-flavored bacon with toast, the four of them started out the door of their hotel room. Walking down the hall, Edward's knees started to give out.

"Okay, it's official. I can't do this." He said as he turned back towards the room.

Alice took one look at Emmett and winked. Emmett flew back towards Edward and threw the man over his shoulders.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, bro. Your choice." Emmett said as Bella and Alice giggled.

Edward was shocked at the mental image that popped into his head of Emmett walking with Edward over his shoulder through the lobby of the hotel and gave up. No need for embarrassment on top of humiliation.

"Fine, put me down. I give." Edward stated in an annoyed tone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone waited in line to the entrance to the park with the other guests of the hotel. They had arrived shortly before the park opened which was an hour before non-hotel guests would have access to the park. The clouds had lightened a little. Bella and Emmett looked at Alice with some concern. Alice gave them a knowing look telling them that everything would be fine.

Edward looked around the area. The designers of the park had done a remarkable job. The place was built on a peninsula. They had taken care to include a marina so tourists and visitors could sail to the park from anywhere on Lake Erie. There was a waterslide park and miles of beautiful sandy beaches where you could swim or jet ski. Edward was impressed and surprised. The park had existed before he was born but wasn't anything like it was now. The transformation had begun in the very early 1900's. What truly surprised Edward was that he had never heard of the place.

Edward being born and raised in Chicago had only lived what was now a four hour drive from this place. He began to wonder what other things he had been missing in both his old human life and his vampire one that Bella would want to introduce him to. He realized then and there, human life was too precious to waste dwelling on things he had no control over. He would let Bella show him all the wonders of the world.

The gates to the ticket booths swung open and the guests started to pile throw. Edward stepped up to the booths and produced his three day pass that Bella had arranged as part of the package with the hotel.

He stepped through the other side and finally found the nerve to look around the park. His eyes found the coaster Bella had warned him about. He started to look up slowly. His face stretched longer in awe and horror as his eyes continued to travel toward the sky.

"How tall is the bloody thing?" Edward asked to no one in particular.

"The very top is 420 feet. It's the second highest and fastest roller coaster in the world. It goes 120 miles per hour." Bella said softly.

"You really _are_ trying to kill the human." Edward joked. The fear could be heard in his voice. He knew he was breakable now and quickly realized vampires were the least of his worries.

Emmett appeared over Edward's shoulder and answered, "Never, the only thing that is happening to you today is spewing your guts all over the park."

"Emmett, I would backhand you if it wasn't for the fact my wife would rip you a new asshole for breaking my hand." Edward chided back.

Emmett looked at Bella and his face dropped as Bella nodded in agreement with her husband.

"You two are no fun." Emmett said and then after a short pause asked. "So where would the human like to start?"

Edward looked around and found a map of the park. He walked over and found brief descriptions of the rides. He mentally decided to try the smaller ones first. He wasn't gonna let Emmett win the bet.

"Okay, this one seems okay. Cedar Creek Mine. Nothing big. Safe the drops for later. Let's start with the curves. See if I can handle that." Edward said slyly.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!!!" Alice squealed as she bounce off in the right direction.

The other three shook their heads. The pixie could switched emotions too quickly for comfort. Bella took Edward's hand as he moved to meet his destiny. Emmett slapped him carefully on the shoulder and raced after Alice.

Edward found himself in the mine cart-type couch. Emmett had managed to get Edward and Bella the front seats. Edwards mentally took notes of how many things he would make Emmett suffer for later.

The cart started out slowly with a turn into a mine shaft. The cart began its climb up to the top of the trestle. It came down easy enough but suddenly sped up throwing Edward around sharp turns. It would speed up and slow down as it throw his body from side to side. Suddenly it slowed, make another climb. Again it pitched and rolled through the turns, slowing down in some areas and speeding up in others. All in all not a scary or death ride. As they pulled back into the station, Edward decided he could handle any of the rides like this easily.

They exited the ride and Edward headed straight to the map again. Studying the descriptions, he decided on the next one. He had a little more courage in himself now and looked at the others, pointing at the one he wanted to try next.

As the bar came down across their bodies, Bella smiled excited to watch Edward enjoying the human thrill of flying. There was a lurch and the couch started its pull.

The ride started with a short turn and found its way into a steep climb. As it neared the top all Edward could see was sky. Suddenly he saw the ground coming up on him fast. As they hit the bottom of the 'hill' there was another climb that his was climbing faster than the first. Edward gasped in time to feel his body being thrown into a full loop. All the way around sending him up and over and then continuing in the same direction as before. Before his body had a chance to adjust he found himself looking at the sky again and then the ground. His body was thrown once again as the snake coiled around its prey. The ground, then the sky and then the ground again. The snake coiled once more that way and then leveled out. Shortly after it brought the couch back to the station.

Edward bounced around, eager to be released from the restraints. He wanted more. More flying, more speed, more thrills. The other three found themselves caught up in Edward's enthusiasm and were laughing with him as he raced back to the map again.

After making his selection, he sped off in the proper direction. He was getting brave and decided to make the leap to the unknown.

They stood at the front of the line waiting for the ushers to move them forward. Edward leaned over and said softly to Bella, "In case I forget to tell you later, thank you for today. This was an awesome idea."

Bella giggled and looked over her shoulder at a deflated Emmett. The day was almost over and Edward hadn't yet woofed. Alice had a proud face thinking that tomorrow would be the day.

They got the front seats again and waited patiently for the bar to come down across their bodies. After the bar came down they were lurched forward. Coming to a stop in from of a set of dragster lights. They went from red to yellow and then green. Suddenly the cars flew forward, slamming the passengers into the back of their seats. The description had stated the couches would be going 120 miles per hour and it definitely felt faster. The couch shot up at a ninety degree slope and spun around to send them back down, straight down towards the earth. The couch came out of the drop and slowed down after being parallel with the ground. After coming around another corner it came back to stop at the station. The whole ride only took seventeen seconds but it was the biggest thrill as a human Edward had ever had.

Edward flew out of the couch and off the platform. He was bouncing nearly as much as Alice did on a daily basis. "I can't wait till tomorrow. There are so many things see and do."

Bella knew this trip was something that would need to be topped. How the hell was she going to do that?

_**Well, anyone who wants to see some of the rides the four characters were on check out the Cedar Point Park website. **_

_**www(dot)cedarpoint(dot)com**_

_**Roller Coasters they rode in this chapter were**_

_**Cedar Creek Mine Ride**_

_**Corkscrew**_

_**Top Thrill Dragster**_

_**There are videos found under "Rides" and "Roller Coasters".**_

_**I visited this park 15 years ago and a lot has changed but not the thrill. In case anyone is wondering I won't be doing the rest of their stay at the park. Just visiting the website should give you an idea how the rest of the trip went.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TALK**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**Thank you to all my friends for the support during my time in hell, especially my FF4E, Katzenpfote. She is a wonderful and deserves so much respect. Please go check out her stories. They are so imaginative.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of them.**_

Edward saw Carlisle and Esme standing outside with a grin on their faces. Alice had called them to let them know that they had arrived at the airport and were on their way home.

Alice and Emmett climbed out of the car. Without a word to anyone, they headed straight into the house. They were anxious to see Jasper and Rosalie but were also not speaking to Bella or Edward or each other.

Edward ran across the driveway and flew into his 'mother's' arms. She could see the enthusiasm written on his face and her dead heart soared with delight. "I see you had a good time."

"Oh, Esme, I had the best time. I never knew a place like that could exist. There were so many people. So many things to see and do. I went swimming. I haven't swam in years. I play some carnival games, I ate cotton candy. That stuff is very sweet. I, actually, ate so much I don't think I'll eat ever again."

"So, no spaghetti." Esme said with fake disappointment.

"Spaghetti? Garlic toast and meatballs?" Edward's eyes went wide.

"Yep. Go on, enjoy."

Edward kissed his mother lightly on the cheek, gave Bella a quick crooked smile and took the steps two at a time into the house.

"He seems very pleased. You did a good job, Bella." Carlisle said.

"He's doing this all himself. Our talk has changed him, Carlisle. He's so happy with the experience he's already wondering what to do next. But I don't know, there's something more to this change. I can't put my finger on it. I want to talk to Alice and Jasper at some point. I want to find out if he is genuinely taking this to heart or if he is just accepting it and moving on."

"Just don't let Edward know, Bella. I don't want to see his progress being tarnished." Esme said as she wrapped an arm around Bella and pulled her into the house.

Bella looked back as Carlisle headed to the car to retrieve the luggage. Bella chuckled softly as Carlisle opened the trunk and found twice the amount as when they had left. Alice had made a quick pit stop in Chicago.

"So, if I may ask, who won the bet?"

Bella looked at Esme and smiled. She was proud to announce in a booming voice making sure Alice and Emmett both heard her. "I WON THE BET!!!"

From somewhere in the house came two distinct voices in complete unison. "SHUT UP, BELLA!!!!"

Esme chuckled. "Now that the bet is over, what was the prize?"

"The winner and their spouse gets spoiled for 24 hours. So that means that the two of them have to do anything and everything for both Edward and I. Edward's being planning his revenge since we left Sandusky. He is an evil man."

"Why? What is my son planning?" Esme eyed Edward as she and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what fun would it be for me or anyone else if I gave it away?" Edward said thoughtfully.

"EDWARD!!!! What the hell???? You wouldn't." Alice's voice musically screamed from upstairs.

Edward cracked up and fell off the chair, rolling on the floor. Bella and Esme looked at each other confused but knew that whatever Edward had planned couldn't be good.

Bella sat in a chair near Edward and continued to watch him laugh. She hoped that this new and improved Edward stuck around for a long time. Since her change she had let go of a lot of her human insecurities. She truly now enjoyed living life. She wanted to be happy and live her life with Edward. She wanted to do everything that would make Edward smile. She was happy when he was happy. This new life was a blessing for the both of them. She would make the most of it while it lasted.

Jasper popped into the kitchen and gave Bella the evil eye. She looked at him confused. "YOU, you told Alice? How could you? I thought you'd be the last one to rat me out."

"What??? What are you talking about?" Bella asked truly confused.

"Tinkerbell."

"Oh shit, sorry Jazz. It just kind of slipped out. I didn't mean it. Honest." Bella batted her eyes at Jasper and pushed forth a fake feeling of sympathy.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Stop, Bells. You know I can tell fake from real. You have only one way of making it up to me. Since she now has me 'on the couch' for the next year, you can help me punish her."

"What?"

"Well, you won the bet. She's basically your slave so I want her to suffer. I'm in the dog house so she is too." Jasper chuckled raising an eyebrow at his sister-in-law as he emphasized the words 'dog house'.

Bella looked at Jasper. She was truly terrified at what the man had in mind. "I think the next 24 hours are going to be so much fun."

"Well, we have an agreement. The 24 hours start after the human sleeps. Jet lag is one thing I don't like about this whole human thing." Edward said as he scooped up the last of the food into his mouth. He leaned into Bella and, with food still in his mouth, planted a kiss on her lips.

Bella cringed from the smell and taste. As Edward chuckled walking out of the room, Bella took the small piece of garlic toast still on his plate and threw it. With great precision, it landed against the back of Edward's head, sticking to his hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!!!! Stop throwing food in my kitchen." Esme said with as much force as her musically loving voice could muster. Her voice failed to produce the anger that was suppose to accompany the anger.

Bella batted her eyes at Esme, knowing that it wouldn't work on her. Esme giggled as she grabbed Edward's dishes and walked away with them.

Edward looked back over his shoulder and staring at Bella, stuck his tongue out as he stretched. "See you in a little while."

"Love you. Good dreams."

"Always when they're about you." Edward said lovingly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella stood in front of the door, waiting patiently for for her invitation to enter. She didn't like going behind Edward's back. She definitely didn't like questioning his motives but she needed to know how well he was truly taking the idea of humanity. Was he has okay with everything as he claimed he was? Was he accepting this new life for her or for himself?

"Come in, Bella." A voice chimed from behind the door.

Bella opened the door and found Alice stretched out on the bed and Jasper sitting in the chair in the corner. Bella gave Jasper an apologetic look. She had caused his present predicament and was truly sorry for the emotionally bound man. It would kill him for the next year, maybe two if things went bad with the 'dog house' joke, to feel as the hormones floating around the house and not be able to do anything about it.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Bella. Bella wasn't sure if he was still angry with her or just curious about what she wanted to talk to them about. She wasn't sure where to start. She just wanted reassurances. If anyone could give her those if would be Tinkerbell and the 'hound'. _**(bad dog house joke)**_ Bella chuckled more inside her head then out loud.

Alice must not have been paying much attention cause she was drawing on her sketchpad. She looked up and tucked the pad under the bed. "Bella, come sit with me."

Bella landed instantly on the bed, curling herself into a ball with her head on Alice's lap. "I'm sorry, you guys. I really don't want to pull you into this but I just need to know."

"Need to know what, Bells?" Jasper said patiently.

"Is he really okay with everything?" She didn't have to mention Edward's name. They would both understand who she was talking about.

"He's not completely okay with the idea. I can tell you that much. I don't want to break the confidence he has in me but he is accepting it and willing to adjust. He is more worried about losing you." Jasper said.

"Me? Why would he think he is going to lose me?" Bella's head shot off Alice's lap.

Alice ran her hands through Bella's hair calming her down some. "Bella, do you remember when you were human? You were so insecure about your ability to be everything that Edward desired and deserved. Edward is now experiencing that feeling. He's beginning to understand how you felt. How much he hurt you when he left. He's looking at everything through your eyes now."

"But he shouldn't feel that way."

"Bella, we all feel that way. In our own way, of course. You have forgiven Edward but never forgotten the hurt and pain he put you through. He understands that so much more now. The human emotions of fear and uncertainty are alive in him now. He's not the strong, fast, unbreakable person he once was. He sees himself as imperfect. He feels unworthy of your love and devotion.

He's excepted that you love him. He doesn't doubt that and never will. He just fears that someday you will realize that you can do better and leave him in search of that person." Jasper stated.

"He sounds like me four years ago. I felt inferior to his perfection. I never saw that he had flaws like everyone else in the world. I felt that I would never be the beautiful woman he deserved. My fears were grounded into my heart the day you left. I knew, or I thought I did, that Edward had come to his senses and realized there was nothing I could offer him. I couldn't be what he needed in 'his life'.

After all this time I want you to understand where I came from with everything. I did hate you all for leaving me. For making me feel worthless. That was better of the reason for the drugs. I decided since no one wanted me that I wasn't worth be with that the only person I would be hurting with the drugs was me. I wanted the pain to go away. I needed it to go away. I didn't love myself enough to realize that I was hurting myself. I just wanted to go through the motions of life numb.

That is why I want Edward to live and have all the joys a human life has to offer. I want him to be happy. I want to be there enjoying every minute of it because I love him and it's what he deserves. He had his humanity ripped away from him. Please don't think I'm blaming Carlisle either. I am grateful to him for what he did. It took so much for him to do that. I understand that now more than I ever could have as a human. If Carlisle hadn't done it, Edward wouldn't be here. I would never have the family I have now. The life I have now. I wouldn't have Edward to love and have him love me."

"He loves you too, Bella. I've seen it. Not from my visions. I've seen the look he gives you. The way he is around you. The way he speaks your name or about you. He is totally memorized by your very being. Never doubt that even when you doubt his reluctance of this life. He is just nervous and scared.

Just remind him how much you love him. Eventually, the insecurities he has now will vanish. They did with you. I know they began to disappear when he refused your help. He didn't want to think of existing without you. That is the same with you. You two would both do anything for the other and that includes sacrificing yourselves for the other.

That's one of the reasons we will never let either of you out of our sights. You two are too dangerous to each other. You love each other two much and are constantly questioning the other's commitment. The day the both of you accept you're stuck with each other, hell will freeze. You guys are on a teeter-tatter. When one believes the other doesn't. Someday you'll both meet in the middle and shock the hell out of each other. Till then you will just have to remind and encourage and be supportive of each other. Does any of this make sense?" Alice said with a caring look.

"Yes, thank you. I love you both so much." Bella laid her head back and enjoying the wonderful scents floating around the room. Someday she would forgive them completely for everything that happened in the past but for today she would be satisfied knowing they would patiently wait.

**_The next chapter is the full 24 hours of hell for Alice and Emmett. Any ideas anyone would like to see? Leave your idea in a review or PM me. I will work all ideas in and give credit for the idea._**


	8. Chapter 8

**24 HOURS OF HELL**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**I so sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. My computer decided to take this chapter and eat it. Therefore, this is the 2nd version of the chapter. Be nice because I am not nearly as happy about it as I was with the first draft..**_

_**Big shout out to my best friend, Katzenpfote. FF4E.**_

Edward woke and looked around the room. He suddenly realized Bella wasn't there. That was strange she never missed the opportunity to see him wake up. She must have been off hunting.

That was one thing he really wouldn't miss about being a vampire, the constant craving for the one thing he couldn't, no, wouldn't have. Blood still smelled sweet but didn't cause that disgusting burning in his throat now. He reveled in that thought.

Why hadn't he seen before the beauty being human. No hiding in the shadows, no temptations, no fears of being revealed. The things he no longer had didn't seem to matter anymore. He was free, truly free.

He smiled to himself as he jumped off the bed. He quickly dressed and scanned quickly for the item he had brought back from the trip. He had found it while swimming in the lake and had Bella help him make it into what it was now.

He raced out of the room with his gift and straight downstairs. Coming around the corner he stopped short in the livingroom. He saw the picture on the mantle and laughed. Esme turned away from the picture and smiled angelically.

"That was the best ride of all of them. It's called Mean Streak. I actually thought Emmett was going to piss himself. He was positive that ride wouldn't survive another trip. It creaked and groaned worse than he did." Edward cried as he fell onto the couch in tears.

"It sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Esme sighed happily.

"I did. I don't know why I was so mad about the human thing. It is so much easier than being a vampire. Everything you do is new and more exciting than the last. There are so many wonderful things I can do and appreciate that I would never thought possible." Edward commented as Esme sat with him on the couch. "But there are still somethings I can't do. But with super-Bella around I was able to make a gift for you."

"For me. Why, Edward? You don't have to give me anything. You being happy is all that matters."

"I know, Esme, but I would be so happy if you would accept this as a token of the love I feel for you as my mother." Edward said in a genuine voice.

Esme felt the compassion in his voice and nodded her head. Edward gestured for her to close her eyes. She closed them and head him rise from the couch and walk behind her. She felt him wrap something around her neck. The weight was light and comfortable.

"Okay, open." His voice chimed.

Esme looked down and gasped. Hanging from a gold chain was a beautiful yellowish gold gem. She recognized it immediately as an amber. It had been shaped into a heart. Esme picked it up delicately off her skin and looked more carefully. In the center of the amber was a perfectly preserved butterfly. Its wings were different shades of blues and greens. It was perfect.

Esme wrapped her arms around Edward and quietly thanked him for the most perfect gift. Edward held her as she shook from the tearless sobs. He looked towards the door and saw the light of his life standing holding herself.

Bella loved the scene in front of her. She knew the relationship between mother and son had been strengthened. She hated to interrupt the sight but it was time for fun. "May I break in?"

Esme looked at Bella and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, nodded.

Bella looked at her husband. "Would you like the honors?"

Edward smiled and rose from his mother's arms. He took in a deep breath and hollered at the top of his lungs, "Let the torture begin."

Bella giggled as her ears heard two simultaneous groans and was sure she heard someone hiss on the second floor.

Bella found herself scrunching her nose, trying not to inhale the disgusting smell rising from the plates in front of her. She had to hand it to Edward for torture number one. She picked up the dishes and turned, looking around the room. Everyone was trying not to breath. She walked the short distance to the table and set the dishes down in front of Emmett and Alice.

"Oh god, no." Alice exclaimed. She looked at Carlisle, hoping for a miracle. "This can't be healthy for a vampire, right?"

"Your stomach can process anything, that includes those." Carlisle stated with a look of horror from the other side of the table.

Bella moved around the table and sat on Edward's lap, giggling.

Alice looked back down at the plate and swore one of the slimy, smelly snails had just tried to slither across the pattern on the plate. She looked at Emmett, realizing he wasn't going to be any help. He was looking wide-eyed at the terrifying creatures on his plate.

Emmett picked one up and examined it closely. He put it up to his nose and sniffed the shell. His face twisted momentarily and then with a look of acceptance, he popped the little bugger in his mouth. The room filled with the crunching sound of the shell.

Bella hugged herself, laughing, "You're not suppose to eat the shell, stupid."

Alice watched Emmett for a moment and then picked up the fork laying beside her plate. She dug the meat out of the shell and placed it on her tongue, allowing it to slide down her throat. She took a large gulp as she tested her unused muscles in her throat.

Both Emmett and Alice were about halfway through the food when Bella noticed Emmett's face turning an extremely unnatural shade of green. Bella jumped from Edward's lap and pulled him back from the table.

What happened next was a scene from The Exorcist. Emmett's eyes widened at the same moment his mouth opened. The stream of blood, probably from hunting earlier, and chunk of snail went sailing across the table.

There was instantly a ear-piercing scream that erupted from Rosalie's throat. She was covered in the wet, slimy mess. Her beautifully white dress was now covered in blotched of red liquid.

Bella fell to the floor holding her stomach from the aching that she felt from laughing. Edward was very quick to join her. The last thing either one heard was Emmett's chair hitting the floor and his footsteps racing from the house.

"Jasper, go stop her from tearing him apart and burning the body." Carlisle squeaked between chuckles.

After everyone had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, they all met in the backyard. There was a distinct smell of burning fabric coming from the side of the house. Everyone knew it had to be the clothes Rosalie had been wearing.

"Okay, so what's next?" Alice said smugly. She had managed to continue to eating even after Emmett's escapade. She was planning on making this extremely difficult.

Bella ran into the garage and returned hold some rackets and a net. Bella was once again proud of her husband. He had been learning patience over the last two years and was now going to make a good show of it.

Emmett and Alice both had looks of confusion on their faces. That was until Bella removed the item she had been holding behind her back.

"What the hell do you do with that?" Emmett asked still confused.

"The game is called Badminton." Edward announced. He saw Alice roll her eyes. She understood the torture behind the game and was ready for it.

After the rules were explained and Esme was chosen as judge and jury, Edward announced the teams. "Bella and I against you and Alice. May the best man win."

"No problem. So who starts?"

Edward knew where this was leading and handed the birdy to Emmett. "You can have the pleasure." Edward answered chuckling.

Emmett didn't understand the laugh but decided Edward, the human, had just made a bad mistake. Emmett used all his strength and brought the rack up under the birdy. He had been aiming for Bella's chest but the birdy had a mind of its own. It sailed smoothly and slowly across the net. Bella hit the birdy back towards Alice and who moved in tapped the birdy back. She obviously didn't put even strength into the hit as the birdy dropped short of the net.

Edward walked over and picked up the birdy and went back to his spot on the makeshift court. He brought the racket up and tapped the birdy with a practiced strength bring it just over the net.

Emmett could see where the birdy was going to fall and leaned in for the kill. Next he knew he was on the ground with the birdy beside him. He heard a laugh and knowing it couldn't be from the abusive birdy, he looked up watching Edward's face turning red from laughter. "What's wrong, bro? This game too hard for you?" He asked .

Once the game ended and Edward strutted around triumphant, Emmett ran for the woods. Suddenly from deep in the forest, a loud crack could be heard. From the sound of the large crash, Emmett had definitely broke a tree and thrown it in anger.

Everyone laughed as Rosalie said, "Thank you. Payback is a bitch."

After Emmett had calmed down, everyone began to prepare themselves for a trip to Seattle. Emmett and Alice had no idea, what was in store for them. This was all thanks to Alice's promise of no visions.

As Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle led the charge in Edward's birthday present, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie followed behind in the jeep. As per the rules of the trip, Emmett and Alice had to follow Edward and Bella. Because of this the rear vehicle was forced to follow at a mere 25 mph all the way to Seattle.

Once they arrived, the caravan pulled up in front of a small shop. The group climbed out of the vehicles and Alice was shocked to see the shop still open. She looked at Bella and realized that Bella had learned some of the tips for shopping. Pay enough and you will receive anything.

As they walked into the store, Alice's face dropped. "Oh, no. I don't think so." She realized her nightmare was about to happen.

A short, plump lady greeted them and showed them to the change rooms. Alice in one and Emmett in another. Once they had gone to their prospective change areas, Edward grabbed Jasper and Rosalie and walked them outside. He and Bella wanted to make sure Emmett and Alice couldn't hear the rest of the plan. The trio walked back in with wide grins on their faces. They were on board with the best part of the torture.

Emmett and Alice's groans could be heard from behind the doors. Emmett was the first to emerge. Rosalie immediately fell off her chair in a fit of laugher.

Emmett was wearing Daisy Duke shorts with fishnet stockings. His baby blue wife-beater shirt was so tight across his chest that his nipples bulge to break through. In one of his hands he held a pair of high heel boots.

"Do you seriously think I'll be able to wear these?" Emmett asked holding up the boots proudly.

"I had them specially designed for you." Edward said in a serious tone as he pointed to a door on the other side of the store.

After Emmett had disappear, everyone composed themselves for the next show.

Alice shouted a warning to the crowd, "The first person to laugh will never speak again."

Jasper decided that since he was 'on the couch' anyways he was going to make the most of it. "Come on, Tink. Show everyone how sexy you can be."

Alice hissed much to the dismay of the shop clerk. Alice opened the door and stepped out. From head to toe, she was a hot pink candy. She was wearing pink clodhoppers, pink pantyhose with huge hearts all over them, a mini-skirt that had the words 'bite me' plastered across the ass, and a sleeveless pink shirt covered by net fabric top. Around her head was a headband with the words 'solid gold' written across it.

She spun around to the laughter coming from the other side of the room and found herself staring at a female version of Emmett. Her face cracked and she giggled as Bella pointed to the door Emmett had just emerged from.

Emmett had just had a makeover down to his face. From just under his eyebrows to below his eyes, he was painted in a lime green color. His cheek were a beautiful shade of pink and his lips were covered in blood red lipstick.

After Alice had emerged in the same fashion, the group left the store. Bella and Edward took the lead knowing exactly where they were going. Everyone giggled to the clink-clink sound coming from Emmett's boots.

As they rounded a corner, the came to a crowd of people. Bella weaved her way through the crowed to the front door of the building everyone was waiting to enter.

She looked up at a very large man and announced, "Reservation for the Cullen's."

The man looked down at his clipboard and removed the velvet rope from its stand and allowed them access. Bella led the way to a booth in the corner.

"A bar. Come on, Bella. You can do better than this." Alice remarked snidely.

"Oh, yes, I think I can."

Bella looked around the room, clearly looking for something special. Once she found what she was looking for she leaned in and whispered something to Edward. His eyes shot in the direction of Bella pointing and nodded.

"So here's the deal. You guys have to approach the person of our choosing and make out with them. The catch is they have to be willing to kiss you. No cheating. Once you have succeeded then we can leave. Deal?"

Alice and Emmett looked questioningly at Jasper and Rosalie. The smiles planted on their faces was enough for them to agree to the terms.

"So who's first?" Emmett asked.

"You, Emmett. Now you see the person at the bar. The one on the stool at the end drinking from the glass with the little umbrella in it. That is your target." Edward announced.

"But that's a guy."

"Well, of course. This is a gay bar. Didn't you know that?" Bella chuckled.

Esme tucked her head into Carlisle's chest. "Oh god, my poor babies." Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife, patting her arm with his hand.

Emmett huffed as he rose from the booth and made his way to the bar. With the high heels on he couldn't stop the constant swaying of his hips to everyone's amusement.

Emmett took a seat next to the man and began a conversation with him. Whatever it was Emmett was saying was doing the trick. The man's hand ran up Emmett's leg and disappeared between his legs. Everyone watch in hysterics as Emmett's body froze. Suddenly the man leaned in and planted a big kiss on Emmett's lips while wrapping his hand around and into Emmett's hair. Then as quickly as it started it was over.

Emmett hurried back to the table and sunk into his seat. He stretched his arms onto the table and hid his head in them. "Okay, pixie. Your turn."

Alice took one look at Bella and Edward breathing the words venomously, "I HATE YOU BOTH."

"Hey, a bet is a bet."

"And payback is a bitch." Rosalie added nudging Emmett in the ribs.

Edward scanned the room the same as his wife had. When he found Alice's 'special lady' he leaned in whispering to Bella. She broke into a huge grin and nodded more than was necessary.

"Alice, do you see the tall person on the dance floor, all dressed in black. That is your prey."

"I thought you were going to pair me up with a woman." Alice chided.

Bella giggled excitedly. "Alice, it is a woman."

"WHAT?????" Alice hissed as she rose to her feet. She sashayed her way onto the dance floor. As soon as she was directly in front of the she-beast she began to dance a little to provocatively. That must have been the point, the woman's attention shot right towards Alice. Everyone could see Alice's lips moving, so she was obviously making small talk. Suddenly the woman picked Alice up swinging her around like a rag doll. Out of nowhere the woman leaned down and kissed Alice with much more passion than Emmett had received. The woman's free hand traced little circles around Alice's back till she could no longer breath. The kiss was broken and the woman put Alice back on her feet. The woman took in a deep breath and after steadying herself, leaned in and whispered something to Alice. Alice's faced went from shock to horror at the words being spoke and broke away from the woman.

Alice raced back to the table and spoke five simple but dangerous words. "We need to leave now."


	9. Chapter 9

**ICED TEA**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

**_For those who don't know me, I have a very BAD sense of humor._**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all the fans of Emmett's pranks.**_

_**Special shout out to Soccer11, TheLadyKT, outofmytree, Jmarie, Merkle and my FF4E, Katzenpfote.**_

Alice had refused to say anything to anyone the whole trip back from Seattle. Emmett and Bella did the driving so the trip home took so much less time than the trip there.

Alice was the first to fly out of the jeep and into the house. Everyone followed arguing about what would have freaked out Alice so badly. This was one of those times Edward wished he was still a vampire but knew Alice too well. She would've been resiting some ancient alphabet or old story just to keep him out of her head.

Jasper took the stairs two at a time, chasing after his wife. Everyone else gathered in the livingroom. That was except Emmett.

He unzipped the boots and pulled them off his feet. He held them up in triumph and walked over to the fireplace that, of course, had never been used. He pulled out a lighter and started a fire in record time. As he was about to through the death traps into the fire, Rosalie appeared at his side with her hands on the boots.

She whispered something into Emmett's ear. Somehow with a room full of vampires, she was still able to make sure no one heard what was said. Emmett's eyes went wide as Rose took the boots and set them behind the couch. Emmett followed Rose to the couch and pulled her down onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

Bella's only reply was, "EEEEWWWWWWWW. NO WAY!!!!!!"

Rose looked lovingly at Bella and laughed.

Everyone's eyes shot towards the ceiling as laughter and a big bang, that rattled the light fixture, filtered off the second floor. From there everyone turned their eyes towards the stairs as Jasper's body flew through the air, landing at the bottom.

Esme ran over and helped her son off the floor. Not that he would need the help but that's just mommy being mommy. "What's happening?"

Jasper looked from Emmett and Rose to Edward and Bella. Stopping on the two of them, he said very simply, "She's pissed."

"What???? What happened?" Bella asked suddenly tensing.

Before Jasper had the chance to answer, Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs with the clothes she had been wearing and glared at Edward and Bella. "I'll get you both if it's the last thing I do." Was all she hissed as she walked with grace over to the fireplace and threw the clothes in.

Bella swore she saw demons zigzagging their way out of the fire and disappearing into nothingness. She turned her attention back to Alice. She had made her way over to Esme and was being cradled like a newborn baby in the woman's arms on the love seat. Bella looked to Jasper, knowing she would never get answers from Alice.

Jasper stood in the middle of the room, still rubbing his jaw. "First, let me give you all warnings. You never want her to hit you. She has a wicked right hook. Never saw that coming. Second, if you don't want to get hit, don't laugh. Third, I'm guaranteeing you will laugh so run away quickly." Jasper tucked as a book came sailing by, just missing his head.

Jasper continued, "That woman it turned out was at the bar with one thing in mind. She was looking for something, well, someone. Turns out Alice was it. The woman proposed to Alice. Alice had a sudden vision of, well, let's just say, they were very disgusting thoughts."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Alice had a vision?" Emmett questioned. He looked at Bella as he heard her attempt to hold in a snicker. He knew that she knew where he was going with this and he was going to enjoy it.

"Yes, a vision."

"But aren't Alice's visions subjective, if I remember correctly? So, wouldn't that mean the Alice had to have considered the idea........?" Emmett let the quesiton trail of into nothingness.

Bella couldn't take anymore. She burst of laughing and in her peripheral visions saw Alice jump to her feet. Bella raced for the door and was gone with Alice behind her.

Jasper answered the unasked question. "Yup!!!!"

That one word did it for Emmett. His booming laughter could be heard from all over the house.

It was two days later before Alice would show her face out of her bedroom. Jasper had been 'sleeping on the couch'. Bella had come back from her escape in the woods unscathed. Rosalie had refused to speak to Emmett for laughing at Alice's expense. All in all, the family was very dysfunctional like you could only find in a soap opera.

Bella was at the kitchen table talking to Edward as he ate. Alice walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Bella looked a little frightened as the pixie rounded the table and threw an arm over Bella's shoulders.

Bella looked at Edward for help but he, with his fork dangling from his mouth, was looking at Alice and cringing. Bella knew he was no help. Bella sucked in an unneeded breath trying to steady her nerves and looked up at Alice.

The look she saw was deadly. Alice definitely had something up her sleeve but Bella was unsure whether she should ask or not. She tried to move just to get a little space for an escape if needed but Alice wasn't budging.

"Bella," Alice started in a sweet musical voice with the big smile still plastered on her face, "you, Rosalie and I are going shopping."

"What???? oh, come on, Alice. It was only a joke. We didn't know you would get turned on at the thought of being a lesbian." Edward broke in trying to come to Bella's defense.

Edward realized his mistake as two things happened at the same time. Alice hissed in his direction and Bella shot him a glare to shut up. Edward put another forkful of food in his mouth and did as he was 'told'.

"Alice, come on, you know how I feel about being Barbie Bella."

"And you know how I feel about being Tinkerbell. Suck it up. The three of us have an appointment with your personal hell. You owe me that much for the embarrassment that Emmett has been putting me through."

"How??? You've been locked in your room the whole time."

Alice didn't respond verbally but, instead, tapped one of her ears. Bella hung her head and realized this joke had just come back and bit her in the ass. It was time to accept that for Alice to have her fun and leave her alone, Bella would have to go through hell.

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward lightly on the cheek. "Pray for me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emmett and Edward waved good-bye to the girls as they drove off in Alice's new bribe from Jasper, a beautiful yellow Porsche. Emmett went into the livingroom and grabbed the controller for the X-box and began playing some wrestling game.

Esme and Carlisle had left a short time earlier on a hunting trip leaving the boys home alone. Edward sat back on the chair in the corner and grabbed the book he had started that morning.

About a half-hour later Edward sat the book down with a sigh. Emmett looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, bro?"

"I need something to do. I'm bored."

Emmett threw the controller on the floor so it landed near the X-box. "Come on, I have an idea."

Edward looked at Emmett warily and followed him into Carlisle's study. Emmett pointed to Bella's favorite over-sized chair in the corner. Edward moved to it and sat down watching Emmett search the room for some hidden item.

Emmett's eyes lit up as he pulled out of a drawer in the desk a bottle. Emmett brought the bottle over to Edward and placed it in his lap. "Do you know what that is?"

Edward picked up the bottle and examined it. The bottle itself was nothing special to look at. It was clear glass with no distinctive markings on it. The top was plugged with a cork stopper. The liquid inside was a light red and again nothing special. "No."

"That's Carlisle's present to you for your 21 birthday."

Edward thought and realized his birthday was just next week. How had time flown so fast. He realized he would officially be older than Bella in the human aspect. He smiled at that thought. He understood now why Bella had been obsessed with the age factor and the whole idea of getting older. He enjoyed that thought. It didn't scare him at all. No more school. No more graduations. No more pretending to age. He really was. The whole human thing was getting better by the moment.

Edward looked back at the bottle. "Why would you show me this? Why would you ruin Carlisle's present? He's going to be mad at you."

"Not if you replace the liquid after you drink it. He'll never know. No one has to know."

Edward thought about the dishonesty and the deceit. He had done those things once before in his life and remembered the pain he had caused Bella. He could hear the words playing over and over like a broken record player in his head. He remember every word Bella had said to him that day in the meadow. He may be human now but his memory was still perfect. He allowed himself one moment to remember.

_Take your shit back. It never really belonged to me in the first place. I don't want the pictures, the presents or my lullaby. You hid it in the floor of my room. Why? So I would have an unconscious reminder of how I was played. How I was tricked into believing that it was possible for us to have something together. You can go and find another girl. I'm sure someone will want you. Hell, any girl will want you. What was it you told me once? Something like 'I invite you in with my smell, my looks' etc. Well, let me tell you something. Your looks, your smell, everything about you disgusts me. I hate you._

_I what you are, what you were, what we had. You are nothing to me now. You are not worthy of me. All these years I thought it was me. It wasn't. I am who I am. I can't change that. I thought I was plain and normal. You were the exciting one. The untouchable one. I thought I would never be worthy enough of you. I was wrong. I deserve much more than you. I deserve a man who will love me for me. I deserve a man who will protect me and keep me safe and not run out on me when things are rough._

_With you I am nothing. I am so much more without you. I am me. I deserve happiness and you would never be able to provide that. Screw you. I am no longer a puppet for you to control._

Edward never wanted anyone feeling that way ever again. He looked at Emmett and shook his head. "Sorry, bro. I won't do it. I can't deceive and be dishonest to Carlisle. I can't hurt him like that."

"Fine, never mind. Come on." Emmett said aspirated. He headed back to the livingroom and then switched directions and headed for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously.

"I've been taking lessons from Bella. She's been showing me how to make food and drinks and shit like that for you. I'm going test my skills on you." Emmett called back to Edward who was still standing in the hall.

Edward joined Emmett in the kitchen and found him finishing putting a drink together. "What's that?"

"It's something called Iced Tea."

Edward took the glass from Emmett and brought the glass up to his face. He knew what iced tea was but this looked and smelled different from what he figured it would be. "I don't know, man. This looks a little weird."

Emmett pouted. "Come on, I want to see how much I've learned. This one Bella didn't teach me but I wanted to try something new. Just take a sip and see what you think."

Edward put the glass to his lips and took a sip. He could taste a little bit of an orange sweetness to it but as he swirled it around in his mouth there were other flavors that hit his tongue. Berries, a slight woodsy taste, and a hint of lemon. The strange thing was there was a carbonated feeling in the liquid which was unusual in iced tea. Overall, Emmett had done a good job with his drink.

Edward drank the rest down as he gave Emmett a thumbs up and handed the glass back. Emmett poured some more into the glass and tried to pass it back again. Edward shook his head and Emmett pouted.

Edward chuckled at the look of Emmett pouting and instead of hurting the baby's feelings, he took the glass and drink that one down quickly too. Edward, smarter this time, put the glass on the table and instantly it was gone.

Emmett held his hand out with the glass filled again with the iced tea and Edward pushed it away.

"Ah, man, don't hurt a bro's feelings." Emmett gave Edward a half-pout, half-smile look.

Edward shook his head in shame at his brother and took the drink. He started to down that one when he suddenly felt a little sluggish. He stopped drinking for a moment and looked around. He looked at the kitchen chair and unsteadily walked over to it, flopping his body down.

"Man, I feel weird."

"Probably the humidity." Emmett said smiling as he took the half empty glass and refilled it.

Edward was on his sixth drink when he saw his vision double. There were two large bears in front of him. Strange thing was they both looked like Emmett. Edward slammed the glass onto the table and sure enough another another full glass appeared.

"You...knows....wha....Emmie....yous a.....majican....." Edward slurred as he drank the glass empty.

There was a noise from the front door. Emmett quickly moved to the doorway to separate the unwanted intruder from a tipsy Edward. Emmett let out a sigh as he backed up into the kitchen, followed by Jasper.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jasper exclaimed as he felt the emotions in the air.

"Nothing. Watch." Emmett said slyly. "Hey Eddie, you want another drink?"

"Sssssuuuurrrrrwwwww, bro." Edward garbled.

"Emmett, is he drunk?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Yea, fun, ain't it?"

Jasper looked from Emmett to Edward and back again. Finally he turned back to Emmett and smiled. "Man, this is going to be so much fun."

Edward attempted to stand up and subsequently felled to the floor, spilling his drink on himself. "Shit...i's neeeed.....aanutha....dreeneenlkkkk....."

As Jasper scooped up the glass, Edward grabbed his shirt and start to suck the liquids that had soaked him. Jasper and Emmett watched laughing.

Edward pushed himself up off the floor and stumbled towards the two men who were mixing another 'Iced Tea'. Edward planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek. "I....luuuuvvvveeezzzz....yyyouuu....guayzzzz....."

Jasper handed Edward another drink and walked him back to the chair. Edward wasn't having any of it. He slammed the drink back with huge gulps and threw the glass across the room. He had nearly hit Emmett in the head but thanks to super-speed and extremely excellent eyesight, Emmett ducked in time.

Edward threw himself out the doorway of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door. Jasper and Emmett followed behind and found a shirt wet with iced tea on the floor. While continuing to follow the trail of clothing, Emmett's eyes glanced nervously back and forth between Jasper and the clothes.

The pair walked out the front door and stared at a naked Edward, in all his glory, rolling around in a puddle of water that had formed earlier in the day.

Emmett looked at Jasper and Jasper return the stare. "I'm not going near that naked body."

"Well, one of you better. I want him up, showered, dressed and in bed asleep before I really lose my temper." A voice boomed from down the driveway.

Emmett and Jasper looked towards the voice and having seen the look on Bella's face, raced to Edward's aid.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE SPEECH**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**For anyone who thought Bella had forgiven the Cullen's, this one is for you.**_

Bella walked down the stairs after checking on Edward and deciding for herself that he was okay. She proceeded into the livingroom and glared at the two men sitting for uncomfortably on the couch.

Bella looked around to Rosalie and Alice. Rose was angry. Well, worse than angry. She had dealt with drunk men in her life. She agreed that alcohol was a evil substance. She had witnessed its destructive nature first hand. It had been a contributing factor towards her immortal life. Rose was going to have her own 'private' moment with Emmett when Bella was done with him, Bella was sure of it.

Alice seemed different. She was quiet but not angry at Jasper. She almost looked apologetic. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She sat on the chair in the far corner of the room and refused to look anywhere but her lap. Bella couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely wrong with Alice.

Bella looked back at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was almost cringing. He was still as a statue. He knew that his little joke had not been taking for what it was. A joke. Bella mentally shook her head, She couldn't figure out why Emmett would be so insensitive towards the woman he loved. That, however, was part of Rosalie's problems with him. It had nothing to do with her.

Jasper looked petrified. He kept looking at Alice. Bella could see he was trying to get her attention. He was fidgety which for a vampire was no an easy task to accomplish. But there was more. Behind the terrified exterior, Jasper was confused. Something about the way he sat and looked around the room told Bella that he didn't understand what the full story was.

Bella didn't have all the facts on this story either and wasn't leaving the room until she did. She had some investigating to do and was going to find out who was the mastermind behind this whole situation.

"So who wants to start?" Bella asked seriously.

Neither of the two men spoke at first. Emmett wasn't going to say anything that would put him in worse trouble with Rose than he already was. Jasper just kept looking around the room and would stare not look at Alice.

Suddenly, the truth was starting to form. She knew how and why this had happened. Now, the question was how would she get Alice to admit to it. The little woman was smart but not that smart to weasel her way out of this.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself here?" Bella asked a little irritated at the silence.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. We were just having fun."

"WE????" Jasper shot at Emmett. "What's this 'we' shit. I had nothing to do with it until he was already drunk."

Bella hissed. She didn't want to hear that word. She took a small sideways glance and knew Rosalie was thinking the same thing she was. To Rose the 'd' word was a swear word.

Jasper sat back on the couch, almost choking on the angry feelings flowing throughout the room. Bella threw just a little more anger his way for good measure. That had been enough for him.

"Bella, I didn't have anything to do with this. I swear! I arrived in the kitchen after Edward was.....well, you know. I admit I didn't stop it when I could've. I won't take blame for something I didn't do or had planned."

Bella had the first piece of evidence she needed to get the truth. "What do you mean 'planned'? This was a set up. Jasper, did you know about this at all?"

"No, I didn't." He wasn't saying anything to implicate _his_ family.

"So, Emmett, let me ask you a question. When did you get it in your thick skull that doing something so stupid to Edward would be a good idea?"

Emmett for the first time looked up and allowed himself eye to eye contact with Bella. "It was only suppose to be a joke. I'm sorry."

"A joke? Emmett, when you 'planned' this little stunt did you stop to think of the possible outcomes? Did you think about what could happen to Edward as a human? His body is only two years old. What if his body couldn't handle the effects? He could've have had an allergic reaction to something you gave him. He could've fallen in his state and seriously hurt himself. Did you stop to think about how he is going to feel when he wakes up? How he will feel towards you when he realizes what his brother did to him? You can answer anytime, Emmett."

Emmett tore his eyes away from Bella and looked at Rosalie. That was a mistake. Then he looked at Alice. She was still in the corner with her head down. "I'm responsible for getting him....in the condition he's in but I won't take all the blame on this one. I swear, Bella, this was only suppose to be a joke. A little revenge. We never saw it ending up like this."

That was all Bella needed to put the finger on the trigger. Her eyes shot from Emmett to Alice. "Well, do you want to put in on this? Do you want to explain why?"

"Alice, you didn't. Did you?" Jasper asked regretfully.

"I.....I did it. I convinced Emmett that revenge was in order for the bar thing. I didn't know you would get so mad over it. I had a vision that you would see the humor in another attempt for Edward to be human."

"Why the hell would you ever think I would find humor in my husband face down in a puddle, naked? You better hit the channel button on your vision TV remote, Alice, because you're on the wrong soap opera."

"Bella, may I ask a question?" Rose spoke for the first time. The tone in her voice was much harsher than anyone had ever heard before.

Bella nodded. Rose turned her eyes away from Emmett and looked at Alice. "Why, Alice? Why Edward? He teases you, yes. Sometimes he makes life hard on all of us with his attitude, yes? He's exploring his humanity. He's come to accept the fact that he's human and you wanted to set him back. You want him to have negative feelings about this gift he's been given."

"I didn't mean for that." Alice pleaded her case. "I just saw a vision where everyone was sitting around laughing at the experience. I thought everyone would find the humor in it. How did I get it so wrong?"

"Are you trying to say you saw a vision where everyone was happy and joking and living happily ever after? Alice, I think you interpreted your vision the way you wanted to see it? You saw me happy. Well, I can tell you I am not happy. I never will be happy. I have accepted the fate life has given me. I have accepted the fate life has given Edward. I've accepted the facts but I will never be happy about them." Bella said beginning to understand how Edward had felt about their relationship. She also was beginning to understand what Alice was trying to say. Not matter what, it didn't change the fact that she had but her brother, Bella's husband in a situation he had no control over.

"Bella, I don't understand. Are you saying that you've been pretending all along? Everything you've told Edward about being together always was a lie?" Rosalie looked at Bella seriously.

"No, I accepted my fate when you all left. When you returned a small piece of me thought there was a chance for Edward and I to be together. That Alice's vision of me becoming a vampire meant Edward and I could have the life we both wanted. I wasn't given any options. I haven't forgiven any of you for that.

You all came looking for me against Edward's wishes. You made him miserable. He didn't want this for me. If anything he wanted us to both be human so we could grow old together and live a normal human life. But, no, you all had to interfere.

You couldn't let me have my misery, my pain. You had to come back and fuck me up worse. I was living a fantasy that Edward had left because he had found someone that was good enough for him. You brought me back for me to have my thoughts of him shattered. He was a shell of his former self.

Suddenly I'm forced to deal with the pain and re-open the wounds. I had to face reality once again. He never had anyone else. He had loved me all along. He had suffered nearly as bad as I had. He and I were both miserable once again but for different reasons this time.

We had come to realize there was a time limit for us. We had wasted two years because of stupidity. My pain was much too real as was his. But no, you had to come find me and rip the stitches out of my wounds. And him, do you really even understand how much you tore him to pieces because you interfered and brought me back into his life. He hated you all for a short time.

All of you thought only of yourselves. You never stopped to consider the consequences of your actions. You couldn't leave well enough alone. He was devastated by what I had become. I was devastated by how he was dying.

You interfered and I ended up changed into this for what? So Edward and I could continue to be miserable? I didn't want that. I didn't want either of us in agony anymore. I decided to make what was an unfair life for us and make it rich with experiences, love, memories.

Now, where has that gotten me? I have a DRUNK husband upstairs that I promised human life was worth having. I promised him that it was beautiful and I would make everyday better than the last. I would show him the wonders that he had never been able to experience.

He was having all that until now. Because someone decided to read my future and twist it into what she wanted to see, I have to start from the beginning again. I have to convince him again to enjoy the best in this world that only humans can understand. To see the true beauty not just what a vampires' eyes can see.

I want you to know very loud and clear, I have accepted my life, I love you all beyond words, however, I haven't forgiven you for anything. I was beginning to but now, I don't want you peeking into our future. You, no trying to manipulate our emotions. You, stop being so petty and jealous of the fact that your brother can have something you can't. You, stay the hell away from him completely.

Have I made myself very clear on how I feel? Will you all now try to understand that this is mine and Edward's life you are fucking with by doing this stupid shit? Some of you are more guilty than others with this latest 'joke' but it served its purpose. It showed me that you all think more about yourselves and your unbreakable dead hearts than the one person who could truly be hurt. YOUR BROTHER!!!!!"

Bella felt emotional drained and spun on her heel and flew up the stairs to help Edward to the bathroom.

_**Yes, I know this chapter is short but you definitely know that Bella is still pissed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**THE TRUTH**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**I have come across another great writer with a wonderful story line. Go check out Cella72.**_

_**Wishing luck to Katzenpfote on her exams.**_

Bella stayed with Edward all night, watching over him, waiting for Carlisle to come home. She had been where Edward was now. She remembered the first time she had drank.

The pain had been unbearable at the time. It had been about four months after Edward had left. Her dad, Bella's dead heart ached a little at the thought of him, had threatened to send her to Jacksonville. She had pleaded and begged for him to give her a chance. To let her stay in Forks. He had relented.

One chance. That was all she had. If her attitude didn't change fast he would ship her off and away from the source of her pain. She had promised to change. She would have promised anything to stay in Forks.

She had gone to a bonfire that Jessica and Lauren had planned. She had slipped in without any of her old friends seeing her. She had bumped into a couple of the less than desirable kids who had decided to crash the party. She knew they had no love loss for the two girls. Jessica and Lauren were the two biggest snobs at school and coming to the party had only one outcome. Destroy.

Bella didn't really follow these kids around. She just happen to be watching them and going in their direction. She heard a few people commenting about her having shown up at the party. Had made the false assumptions that Bella had come to the party with those kids. That had been the beginning of the end for her at Forks high school. After that night no one, not even Angela, had anything to do with her again.

She had found the beer tent, or so they called it. She had steered herself in that direction. She broke away from the pack of troublemakers. She had looked at all the alcohol with no idea what any of it was or what it would do to her. She had grabbed one of the bottles. She knew from books that the liquid within the bottles were a quick but temporary fix for her problems. At that moment, something snapped inside her and she didn't care. She had tipped the bottle to her lips and swallowed the foul burning flames.

Before she knew what had happened she was stumbling into the woods, everything was blurry and fuzzy around her. Everything had been swaying against the wind. Bella remembered hearing sirens and voices from behind her and then nothing.

Bella knew, now, that someone had called her dad. He and a few others from the station had shown up and broke up the party, arresting a few people at the same time. Somehow Bella had gotten lucky. She had passed out under a bush and her father had never found her. Bella had started down her path of alcohol and drugs that night. Some days it was both, other days it was just the drugs.

She remembered how the path had many cliffs, valleys and mountains. She remembered how many times she had self-pity on herself for allowing her life to get so bad. Feeling pity for herself had been better than the pain. She never wanted anyone to walk that path. It wasn't a pretty path. It had dangers around every corner. One wrong step and you would be lost forever. No one deserved that kind of life.

She would be sure Edward never went down that path. She was afraid for him. He had accepted his life a little to easily. It had been like night and day. Had he stepped onto that path because of the pain? Had he truly been deceived? Bella didn't know anything other than she had grabbed him and pulled him back and wouldn't allow the temptation the path offered. The false sense of security. The false sense of love. The lies of how everything would be fine if you allow yourself to walk the path.

Bella came out of her thoughts to the door slowly opening. She had been caught over guard and hissed. She pulled the hiss back as she watch Carlisle slip silently into the room.

Barely above a whisper, Carlisle asked, "How is her?"

"He was up puking all night. He's going to have a very bad hangover this morning."

"Why don't you go hunt? I'll watch over him."

"NO!! I'm not leaving him. I don't want to give THEM the chance to fuck him up again."

"Bella, Esme is already having a little speech with Alice and Emmett. The others are getting it a little easier since they had no knowledge about any of this. I have never done anything to deceive you, have I?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. There wasn't one person in the family who could ask that question and walked away with their hands clean.

"That's a given, Bella. I can never change that but have I ever lied to you about anything else?"

"No." Bella knew that was the truth. Even through her change, Carlisle had done everything he had promised. His promise to her to do everything he could for Edward. His promise to Edward to save Bella.

"Then go hunt. I won't allow them in if that's what you want."

Bella stared at Carlisle for a moment and then bent over, kissing her prince on the forehead. She whispered promises of never leaving him alone again, then she was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella returned about two hours later. Edward was awake and waving away the food that Esme had brought him. He was being very stubborn. Bella walked silently into the room and rested herself down beside him.

Edward looked briefly at Bella, smiled a crooked grin and then instantly held his head between his hands. Bella wanted to laugh remembering the aching that came with a hangover but held it back.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom that had been built as an addition to their room and brought back a cold cloth. She draped it across his neck. She could've very easily used her hand but she didn't want him shivering on top of everything else.

Edward groaned and doubled over holding his stomach. Suddenly, Edward flew from the bed and for the bathroom, slamming the door. Bella stared at the door, trying not to listen to the sounds coming from the other side.

She looked at Carlisle questionably. He shook his head signaling that there was nothing he could do. Nature would have to take its course. Bella wanted to take away the curse that alcohol had. She remembered how sick she had felt after that first night. She had almost wished for death. Almost.

Edward emerged from the bathroom and sauntered back to the bed. He looked apologetically at his wife. Bella was a little confused. She held out her hand and waited. Edward stepped back a foot. Bella felt as if her world had shattered.

"Bella, love. Please, do something about the smell?"

"What smell, Edward?" Bella asked as she eyed the room searching for anything that would have caused his sickness.

"The elk's blood. It's disgusting. I just can't take the smell this morning." Edward cursed as he headed back to the bathroom.

Bella looked quickly at Esme and Carlisle, "Could you open the window and air out the room while I go wash, please. I guess I was in such a hurry to get back, I was a little sloppy."

As Bella headed out the door, Carlisle and Esme stared in amazement at each other. A look that went unnoticed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella climbed out of the shower. She had decided to shower down the hall from her and Edward's bedroom. She didn't want to see him throw up again. This wasn't fair on him. He shouldn't be suffering like this. It shouldn't have ever been this way.

She finished in the bathroom in lightening speed and headed back to her bedroom. She stopped short when she saw Edward being helped out of the room with Carlisle and Esme flanking either side.

Edward looked up at Bella and gave her another signature smile. She flew to his side and replaced Carlisle's spot. Carlisle looked at Bella and smiled. He headed to his study without another word. Bella looked over at Esme, who looked back and just shook her head.

Something was going on, Bella knew it but couldn't figure out what. She would have to find the time to speak to Carlisle later. She focused back at helping Edward.

Edward looked down at Bella and kissed her lightly on the top of her hair, taking a deep breath. His smile was becoming contagious. Bella grinned back hoping this meant the worst was over.

Once they had made their way downstairs, Bella let Edward take the lead as to where he wanted to go. Edward headed for the front door.

Once they were outside, Edward started for the garage. Bella knew who was in there and pulled Edward to a stop. There was no way she was letting him anywhere around them. Edward looked down at Bella and raised an eyebrow.

"You can be as stubborn as you want, Bella, but I need to talk to them sooner or later. It's not that bad. Trust me!" Edward said in a very sweet voice.

Bella had too many people telling her to trust them. How could she? They had hurt her so much in the past and this stunt had only brought everything back to the surface. She was made again. Angry at all of them for having taken the progress and pushed it backwards over the waterfalls and onto jagged rocks.

"I can't trust anything, Edward. I have no more trust to give. I gave everything back on a silver plate and they threw it down, stomping on it." Bella growled looking at the garage.

"They can hear you, you know that?"

"Good, maybe someday they'll actually understand what everyone did to me. Thinking only of themselves. That's all they've ever done."

"Esme, could you leave us alone for a little bit, please?" Edward asked looking away from Bella and to his mother.

"Of course, call if you need me." Esme said as she squeezed Edward's hand and released him.

After Esme had gone back into the house, Edward looked at Bella. He tilted his head towards the woods. He straightened himself up and walked pulling Bella along with him. He turned his head slightly and spoke to the unseen bodies in the garage. "Scatter. I want a private moment with my wife."

Bella could hear everyone leaving the garage and into the woods. She secretly loved the idea that they were scared of him because of what they had done, but she knew that wasn't why. They had left because their brother had asked. They were a tight family who would do anything for each other. Would she ever have a place in that family? Or would she always be the outsider who they welcomed back because she saved one of their own?

Edward pulled Bella across the lawn and into the trees. He walked a little slower than normal, testing the ground as he did. He must have still been seeing double of everything.

Once they had gotten to the woods, Edward stopped. He turned around and lowered himself onto the ground, leaning against a large evergreen. Bella looked up at the tree and realized it was the tree Edward had carved their names in on their wedding day.

She thought back to that day and smiled. It had been a beautiful day. The sun had kept itself hidden just enough to make the clouds a glorious pale gray. But it had been bright enough to cause some dull shadows throughout their meadow. It had been the one and only time anyone had come and seen the beauty of their meadow. No one from the family had ever gone there since. They understood how special a place it was for them. Bella looked back at Edward and saw him staring at her intently.

"It still amazes me, even now, how I can never tell what is going on inside that head of yours. You will always be a mysterious to me." Edward said softly as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I was thinking about our wedding. It was so perfect. I am more in love with you now than I was then." Bella replied.

"Bella," Edward paused momentarily and then continued, "why are you so mad? If you love me so much, why are you holding on to the past? I know we all hurt you so much. We did what we thought was best and we were wrong for it. Everyone realizes it now. I know your trust has been shaken but we've all tried to make it up to you. All of us love you.

Everyone, even vampires, make mistakes. No one can ever see the outcome of the choices they make. Not even Alice. She sees the current path a decision has created but somewhere along the way other decisions will alter the path.

Alice knew, when we left, that you would be miserable. I didn't want to believe it. But the choices you made after that were yours. No one forced you to do any of that to yourself. I'll admit that had I not been so unsure of my ability to protect you that path would never have been created. But it was. But once you were on it the new branches of that path became yours. I started the pain. I was the causing factor for your torment but the drugs and the abuse you put yourself through made those new paths. The ones you chose to follow. You can't blame anyone for that but yourself.

I love you so much and we have come so far since then. Please, don't let a stupid mistake on Alice's part ruin what we all have together. None of them deserve the anger you gave them last night. They didn't mean any harm. I admit they didn't think their idea through very well, Rosalie is seeing to that. But they were only joking around."

"But their joke hurt you. I promised to love, honor, cherish and protect you. Do you remember that? Our vows were re-written to hold up the strange circumstances we have found ourselves in."

Edward interrupted, "Bella, listen to me, love. You can't protect me from every possible incident that may or may not harm me. I'm human. Part of being human is taking chances. Taking risks. There are some paths that in a split second can cause death.

Think, Bella. If someone hadn't check those coasters as they were trained to and one bolt had been left a little too loose, what could have happened? Life is full of unknowns. Life is full of chances. Some good, some bad. We can't control everything. I've learned that. I can't control every outcome. Had I realized that a long time ago, things would've been different for us. I wouldn't have left. We would have been together and you wouldn't have had to go through everything your did. But I made that choice. You made your choice. It's life. We can't continue not living for the unknown just to make it safe. It never will be. Do you understand."

Bella looked into Edward's face and saw the truth. "Live for the moment. Enjoy what life throws at you."

"Yes. Be there for the good and the bad. It's a part of life." Edward stated as he pulled Bella close to him and held her tight. "We have each other for now. What happens from here will happen no matter how hard we try to stop it."

Bella collapsed into her husband, knowing somehow along the way she had lost sight of what it really meant to live.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALICE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**My two favorite people in the FanFiction world, Cella72 as a writer and Katzenpfote as a FF4E.**_

_**Check out their stories.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Soccer11 and JMarie. I needed a mental kick and I hope this tiny little chapter makes up for it. Thank you.**_

Bella sat in her bedroom. She had decided to take some time to herself. She sat watching the darkness of the night creep into the woods surrounding the house. She watched continuously memorized by the colors her vampire eyes could pick up that her human eyes would never have been able to distinguish.

She had thought for most of the day what Edward had said. The truth behind his words. He wanted enjoy life. Enjoy every human experience there was to offer. She had been so caught up in protecting him as a human she had forgotten how to be a human. The reasons she was trying to get him to live.

She turned to a knock on her door. She knew before the door opened who it would be. She turned back to the window. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do or say to the little woman floating silently into the room. She wasn't sure if she was still angry with her about Edward, about her life, about their situation or just angry for the sake of being angry.

"Bella, can we talk, please?" Alice's voice floated lightly through the still air within the room.

"You talk, I'll listen. I'm still not sure if I want to talk." Bella said coldly.

"That's fair. Bella, I didn't know you were still angry with us. I should have known that you were unhappy. Well, not completely unhappy. You still have Edward. I know it's not the ideal situation for you both but you are together. Sorry, this isn't coming out the way I wanted it too. I just can't say the right thing to you."

"Alice, take one thought at a time. Talk about it and move on to the next. Think like a human." Bella replied.

"Okay, Edward, first. I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think about anything. I'll start from the beginning. I didn't stop to think how Jasper and I coming to find you would affect you.

Wait, I need to go back further than that. I wish I had fought Edward harder when he decided we needed to leave for your sake. For your safety. I knew you would be in pain. We all knew it. You were, are, my best friend. I should have stood up for you when you didn't have the chance to do it for yourself. I didn't fight hard enough. I accept the responsibility for that.

I didn't do as he asked. I interfered and looked into your future. I shouldn't have. I was worried for my brother and wanted to help him any way I could. I never stopped to wonder what finding you would do to you. I realize you weren't in a good place but you were dealing with the pain in your own way. I had no right to demand otherwise of you. Yes, I said 'demand'.

I came looking for you. I was going to demand you to help. I was selfish. I was ignorant to your feelings. I was thinking only of my family. I never forgot about you. I never stopped hurting because I had lost you. I only thought of myself. I only thought about how perfect it would be to have you back. That was my biggest mistake.

I should have listened to Edward. He told me not to interfere. I didn't listen. Do you know what that got me? My own pain. Pain I deserved. I had Edward angry with me. I had you angry with me. I caused myself pain seeing what the family had done to you by turning our backs on you. I caused you so much pain and for that I am so sorry.

I will never be able to fix what I've done to you. I have condemned you and Edward to this life. If I hadn't interfered you may have found someone who could make you happy. Someone you could have children with. Someone you could grow old with. I ruined that possible life for you.

I ruined Edward too. He was happy with his thoughts that you had moved on. He diluted himself into thinking that you would eventually forget him or maybe even remember him with fond memories. He spoke about how he wanted you to have a long life with someone who could love you like he does but could have children with. You could love those children and surround yourself with their children and their children's children as you lived a wonderful fulfilling life.

I came and found you. I ruined his thoughts of you. I brought your pain back to the surface. And because of me you have been condemned to watch Edward grow old and disappear from your existence. Had I never come looking for you, you would never have been aware of anything.

Edward would be gone know but he would have been gone on his terms. He would've died believing you were happy. Now he will grow old knowing that you will continue to exist but still be unhappy. You two will never be happy at the same time. You will enjoy life while you have it but you will never experience the joy of being equal and together.

I'm sorry, Bella. I deserve your anger. I accept it. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I will help where I can but I don't want to cause pain to you or Edward ever again. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. All I ask of you is to allow me the chance to help Edward enjoy the life he has now. After his life has ended years from now if you decide that you can't be without him, that you can't exist without him, please, let me have the chance to say good-bye.

One last thing, I love you. Not just as a friend. I love you like a sister. You're part of this family whether you want to believe it or not. Somehow, someday I will prove that to you. For now all I can do is try to find that way. Work on regaining your trust."

Alice started for the door. She had said what she wanted to say and wasn't expecting a response. She didn't want forgiveness. She didn't feel she deserved it. She would wait for the day when she could prove her love for both Bella and Edward and make right the wrong she had caused them both.


	13. Chapter 13

**TIME FOR ANOTHER TRIP**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**Time for Edward to enjoy some more human time. **_

_**Thank you to all of my devoted readers and reviewers most importantly, Katzenpfote, my FF4E.**_

Bella finished packing her suitcase. She wasn't sure where Edward was but his suitcase sat open on the bed only half full. If they were going to make their flight on time they needed to get moving.

Edward's human tendencies had started to wear on her emotions. He was constantly leaving everything till the last minute. Somehow he always succeeded in making up for it. Everything that needed to be done, got done. When she was sure he was going to be late, he would make it just on time.

She closed her suitcase as Edward walked through the door. She picked it up and looked suspiciously at him. "Are you going to be ready on time?"

Edward gave her a crooked grin, kissed her on her cheek and replied, "Of course. By the way, love, how did you get Rosalie to agree to this?"

"A girl has her ways. My little speech seemed to remind them that life isn't so perfect even when they want it to be." Bella wasn't about to tell him that Rose had decided to come on her own.

Bella had been shocked to say the least. She informed Rosalie what she was in for and how dirty and smelly she would get but that hadn't stopped her. Bella chuckled to herself as she remembered the look on Emmett's face when Rosalie had informed him that she would be coming. If vampires could faint, Emmett would have been out cold and the floor.

Bella landed in the foyer of the house seeing the suitcases that waited to be loaded into the vehicles. She saw a few extra pieces of luggage and mentally counted to see who the extras belonged to. One for Emmett, one for her, one for Carlisle, one for Alice, one for Jasper, one for Esme, one for Rosalie.

Bella giggled to herself. There were five additional pieces. Alice was bringing a total of three suitcases, that was obvious from the matching patterns on the one suitcases she had been carrying earlier. That meant the other three had to be Rosalie's. Those two never packed light.

Bella spun around to find Edward coming down the stairs with his bag. Directly behind him was Emmett carrying two more suitcases, big ones. The patterns matched Rosalie's four beside her. Six, she was bringing six pieces for a one week trip. Boy, was that girl prepared.

Bella had been thrilled at the idea Carlisle had proposed. Heading to a small community on Vancouver Island in Canada for a little deep sea fishing sounded so relaxing. Maybe that's what everyone needed. This trip may bring them all, Bella included, a dose of humanity. Some laughs, some talk, some down time.

Bella had started to get the feeling that someone was hiding something from her. She was starting to make progress over the past few months so she didn't want a relapse. Everyone had enjoyed the spirit of Edward enjoying humanity. No stress, no fights, no hard feelings from anyone.

Jasper and Emmett had finally gotten a reprieve and were no longer 'sleeping on the couch'. Alice and Rosalie had held out for as long as they could. Their needs had been the breaking point for them. Bella was almost at the end of her rope in that category to so had made a little side plan.

She knew that her and Edward had come to an agreement on that but they were husband and wife and together till 'death do them part' and they deserved that happiness as well. Bella had decided that they were going to give this another try. Bella's logic was if she could desensitize herself from Edward's blood why couldn't she desensitize herself and be careful with this too.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked.

Bella had watched them congregate into the foyer. They seemed to have been moving in slow motion. She watched as they went from talking amongst themselves, to turn and stare at Bella. She cringed. It had happened again and she quickly pulled herself together. She couldn't let Jasper feel her emotions and give herself away.

"Where did you come from, Bella?" Edward asked surprised.

"Edward? What? I'm fine." Bella said as she looked around at everyone staring at her. "What is everyone looking at?"

"Esme, go change our flight time. Bella, come with me." Carlisle commanded. He stepped in and took Bella out of Edward's hands.

"Wait, what? I'm fine." Bella said confused. She had to play the stupidity game. She couldn't give herself away.

"Bella, you're not fine. One minute you were upstairs with Edward and the next your down here with us. Yes, vampires are fast but you just appeared out of thin air." Alice said very upset.

"No, I couldn't have. I came downstairs, was thinking about the luggage and saw you all coming down the stairs. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I just forgot how fast I can move. I'm still adjusting."

"That 'still adjusting' bullshit went out the window about a year ago, Bells." Rosalie accused.

Bella knew they were more than concerned. The only time Rosalie had called her Bells in the past was when she had first woken up from the burning. She had been frightened then and she was frightened now. Bella decided for everyone's sanity she would allow Carlisle to look her over. What was the harm in that?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They were on the plane on their way to Victoria, British Columbia. Their flight had been delayed by over eight hours. Carlisle had run every test he could think of. Physiological, neurological, physical and a few Bella didn't even know were reasonable or logical. Bella had come through with flying colors. Nothing wrong with her, just like she had told everyone.

Bella knew what had happened. She didn't want them to know. Not yet. Not until she could make sense of it. She was grateful that Alice had stopped looking into her future. Alice was the only one that would've been able to figure out that Bella had an incredible ability forming. At least, that was how Bella described it to herself. She wasn't sure if this was a good ability or not. Once she fully understood the implications of this ability she would talk to Carlisle. She was curious if any other vampires' had the ability. Maybe someone would be able to help her develop it or at least control it.

Bella focused her thoughts on Jasper. She had come to understand how his ability worked. She knew that one slip of her emotions. The first time she allowed herself to be frightened or spooked he would sense it and begin paying attention to her. She couldn't allow it until, not until she was ready or even able to handle the consequences of this ability.

She knew about her shield. She knew she could block attacks but was unsure how this ability and her shield would affect each other. If it was possible to combine them to create a formidable weapon. Weapon, that was a word that scared Bella. She was not a fighter. She wasn't a violent person.

Bella was frightened but pushed this fear done for the sake of her husband. She needed to keep herself guarded against the others until she was ready. She needed to continue to hold her shield around her, protect herself until she was sure how to deal with everything.

She looked out the window watching the night sky demanding control and the sun accepting its defeat. It would rest and return in the morning to push away the blackness once more. Bella felt a pressure on her hand and looked over into Edward's face. It was peaceful but concerned. The episode at the house upset him.

She smiled and leaned into him. She wanted him to leave behind the world of vampires and hellhounds. She wanted him, the family and herself to relax and enjoyed the small wonders of the world. This idea Carlisle had was one way it could be done. One way to feel free from the stresses that her world was surrounded in.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone climbed out of the rental vehicles. Bella and Edward walked down towards the small inlet. The weather was perfect. Even in the middle of the night it was still warm.

Bella stepped out of her sandal and dipped her toes into the water. She could feel her skin warming up. She was glad for that. Maybe swimming could become part of the plan for this week.

"Edward. Bella. We're signed in. Come on." Carlisle called as he stepped out of the main lodge. He had arranged private cabins for everyone. Emmett and Rosalie had agreed to share with Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward would be sharing one with Carlisle and Esme.

They had arranged cabins far down the beach where privacy would be an asset. The two cabins were side by side. There was a little shock from everyone when they saw the size of them. A cabin normally consisted of a small livingroom which opened to a kitchen, usually no dining area and one or two small bedrooms.

These cabins were huge in comparison. They were two story homes. As Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella walked up to the door of their cabin, the other four took off down the hundred foot path to theirs. Bella walked into the cabin and was in awe at the openness of the building.

As Bella walked in she was greeted to a large sunken livingroom with a huge wall size stone fireplace on the far side. The room was open and airy especially since the windows in the room were actually patio window lining the one side of the room and opened up to the patio. The view was breathtaking.

The view allowed you access to the beach within the inlet. On the other side of the inlet was a section of land the jutted out towards the ocean. The view of the ocean was spectacular. The waves could be seen rolling gently in a crashing into the land harmlessly.

Bella turned away from the windows. She walked across the livingroom and up the two steps on the other side. She found herself in a kitchen beyond a chef's dreams. Stainless steel appliances, a large island set in the middle of the room and more windows that would allow in the natural light. Next to the kitchen was an attached diningroom that was more like a large breakfast nook. There was a seating area around the windows that looked out into the woods.

Bella walked though the diningroom and around a small hallway which led her back to the livingroom near where the front door was. She turned and walked up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was only have of the house, cabin. The hallway looked out like a balcony to the livingroom below. There were two bedrooms on the second floor on opposite ends of the house. They were separated by a large bathroom.

Bella entered one of the bedrooms and found it had a very cozy feel to it. The king size bed was covered in a rose colored bedspread. There were two stand up dressers and a free standing closet. Nestled in one corner was a large armchair beside a beautiful picture window.

The overall feel of the cabin was warm and secure. The owners of the property had put a lot of care and planning into the cabins and for that Bella was grateful. She turned to find Edward walk into the room with the same sense of awe in his eyes.

"In a strange way, it is like it was built for royalty." Edward claimed.

"I was thinking something along those lines." Bella said as she unpacked her suitcase. She paused for a moment and looked at Edward. "Rosalie is beginning to understand what she got herself into."

Edward laughed and fell onto the bed. "Wait till she sees what's she's in for tomorrow."

"Have you been snooping on the internet?" Bella asked innocently.

"Never," Edward lied, "we made a deal, remember? I have to experience it all with no prior visual knowledge."

"You're lying and I know it. Fine! Wait till tomorrow, Mr. Cullen. You'll pay for your snooping and your lying." Bella promised.

There was only one thing Edward could say in response as he climbed off the bed. "Bring it!" He hissed with a smile in his wife's face as he headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_**Any suggestions for torturing Rosalie. Come on, I know you do!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**FISH OUT OF WATER**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**I have come to realize I am getting off track to my original story and am, therefore, going to get it back on track after this chapter.**_

_****_

I would like to thank those of you who added me to their favorite story list. Merkle, , Twififan069, friendly19, outofmytree and, of course, my FF4E Katzenpfote.

The next morning showed promise for a wonderful day, well, in vampire terms. The sky was a smoky gray without a hint of clouds. Sure, they were there but it was just one big cloud hovering overhead. The light caused a beautiful tint of greenish blue to the ocean and with no wind the water was perfectly calm.

Everyone found their way down to the dock where a large thirty foot cabin cruiser await them. The boat was outfitted with a kitchen and dining area which would have been wonderful under normal circumstances. The back end of the boat had been designed with fishing in mind. It was open with four seats, two on either side, for the passengers to relax in while waiting for a bit to hit their line.

Emmett being Emmett was the first on board. He headed straight for the wheelhouse to see how to navigate the boat. Emmett had decided that somehow he was going to have fun with Edward's stomach. Bella and Bella had planned ahead for Emmett's stunts. Edward had taken some seasickness pills earlier that morning.

Alice hadn't said a word as she stepped on the boat and watched Emmett launch up the stairs and looked slyly over at Edward and Bella smiling. No one else was in on the joke gone bad and for that Bella was grateful. She still wasn't happy with Emmett but decided ruining his 'fun' wasn't the best way to start the trip.

Jasper and Rosalie came on the boat next. Jasper wasn't to excited about the idea of being on a boat. Being an ex-army man, he had never found the need to learn how to swim. Being a vampire there was no fear in drowning, however, to walk to shore from underwater would stir up a little fuss.

Rosalie was starting to get the idea from the smell as to what she was in for and had become her grumpy self. She headed straight for the galley and claimed she was staying inside where it was dry. Bella had giggled a little at this fact when she knew that the fish caught would ultimately be cleaned in there. The joke was on Rose without anyone having tried.

Esme was helped on board by Carlisle. He was always the gentleman type but had been looking forward to this trip for a while. Years ago he had tried his hand at fishing and had found a great passion for it. This had caused him to gain some 'acquaintances' within the sport fishing industry. This was the reason this little place on the west coast of the island had been chosen.

The guide on this trip was surprisingly vampire. He and Carlisle had met in the earlier 1800's when fishing was a main source of livelihood. He was a quiet man. His physical appearance suggested he had been about earlier 40's when he had been changed.

Esme greeted the man warmly. She had met the man on one of her and Carlisle's vacations away from the 'kids'. She was comfortable on the boat and suggested she had done this a few times in the past.

The boat came to life and moved slowly away from the dock. Edward and Bella had moved to the front of the boat and found a small spot to sit and enjoy the open ocean coming into view. This would be a wonderful experience for everyone involved.

The halibut they were fishing for were known to be over six feet long and more than two hundred pounds. Even for a vampire, this would provide a challenge. The salmon were not nearly so big and Edward would be having a hard time landing a thirty pound fish while it fought for its freedom.

About an hour later, the group found an area that the guide, Joseph, was comfortable with. He had decided on this spot since there were few boats that came around here because the weather was unpredictable. The morning had started out as a one cloud of gray. Now, it was gray and white storm clouds. The weather wasn't suppose to be bad but here that could change every minute.

Joseph jumped to the deck from the wheelhouse and without a word grabbed the fishing rods. He looked over at Carlisle who left his seat and helped Joseph bait the hooks.

The size of the chunks of fish on the hooks gave a menacing feel. These fish were going to be huge. Everyone walked up, one at a time, and took a rod and found a place on the edge of the boat.

Carlisle quickly showed everyone how to cast, sending the hook about fifty feet away from the boat, landing smoothly in the water. Everything happened simultaneously. The moment everyone's hooks hit the water, Carlisle's rod got a bite.

The rod caught Carlisle off guard which didn't matter since he was strong like a thousand year old tree against a soft summer breeze. Carlisle's arms budged slightly against the strain as the fish tried to pull the bait off the hook. This only served to dig the hook into the roof of its mouth.

As soon as the fish was hooked, Carlisle began to reel it in. He was gentle with the rod. He knew if he pulled too hard the hook would be ripped out and the fish would be free. He let out a little of the line and then reeled in some more. It was like a delicate dance between man and fish. Each taking the lead until one tired and the other would lead. Only one issue. Man was a vampire. A brick wall refusing to move. A machine refusing to tire. But intelligent enough to understand the nature of the battle. How to fight and win.

The fish was losing. Carlisle was making progress in pulling the fish in. suddenly, the fish gave one last fight. It jumped. It, majestically, threw its body out of the water like a flattened bullet. The fish was unbelievably large. One side was gray, black with sections of dull yellow. The other side was white. A soft dull white. It caused a wave as it slammed back down into the water.

Carlisle refused to budge. He pulled the fish closer to the boat reeling in the line with precious accuracy. Joseph approached from Carlisle's side and had a hook ready to jab the fish in order to bring it on board.

The sound of the squish as the huge hook sunk into the fish's head was numbing. Carlisle and Joseph, once they were secure with the knowledge they wouldn't lose the halibut, pulled the mighty fish over the side and onto the boat.

Carlisle smiled, proud of himself, feeling the self-satisfaction flow through his long dead heart.

The day proceeded much the same. Everyone caught a least one fish. Some were halibut and some were salmon. The only person who wouldn't even attempt to fish was Rosalie. She wasn't taking a chance in messing up her personal perfection.

Once they pulled up to the dock and tied the boat up, they started to remove the fish. Edward, filthy from the scales and slim of the day's adventure, positioned himself with one of the salmon he had caught early in the day. Once the opportunity presented itself he threw the fish which slid smoothly across the dock.

Rosalie, in that same moment, turned and took one step forward. Her foot connected with the side of the fish and her body came crashing onto the dock. She laid stunned for a split second. She pulled her hands up and stared at them. They were covered in whites shiny scales and snotty slim running down her fingers pooling onto the palms of her hands. There was an earth shattering scream as she jumped up and spun around to stare directly at Edward.

That was now her mistake cause as she spun, her foot came across another patch of wet gooey slim and she went down again. The water that had gathered on the dock soaked through her clothes and clung to her body. She hissed while continuing to stare at Edward.

All Edward could do was shrug his shoulders innocently. Everyone else stared with open mouths and bulged eyes at the sight before them.

The next mistake came from Emmett. He, being the joker and having just been outplayed, began to laugh. It was a small chuckle at first then got louder. Before anyone realized it, he was on the floor of the boat, rolling in hysterical laughter.

Rosalie rose up quietly and walked over to Emmett. She looked around carefully, no one knew what she was looking for but it became obvious very quickly. She turned her attention back to Emmett and grabbed him by his shirt and swung him.

She left Emmett struggling to swim back to the boat as she walked up the dock heading for the cabin. Everyone lost it and laughed uncontrollably.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rosalie had refused to step back on the boat for the rest of the vacation. She had also refused to allow Emmett into their cabin for that same amount of time. Edward had gotten off a little easier. Rosalie would look at him and hiss while walking away. Everyone had found humor in the whole situation.

It was the last evening and after the sun had set, which evidently ruined the last day of fishing, Jasper and Emmett built a campfire. The blazing inferno couldn't really be called a campfire since all the vampires had to sit nearly twenty feet away.

Carlisle sat on a small wooden bench with his arms wrapped lovingly around Esme. On the ground, Alice and Jasper laid on a blanket watching the stars appear in the sky above. Emmett sat in a chair on the opposite side of the fire with Rosalie five feet away from him in a chair of her own. Bella and Edward were on their own bench huddled together.

Bella had enjoyed the week but had been doing a lot of thinking. She had noticed a lot of things that seemed out of place to. She wasn't sure how to approach Edward about the strange things she had thought she had noticed or what to say to him about her new ability. The only thing she knew was that she needed input about what was happening to her. She needed this information soon as the ability was happening more often than she felt comfortable with.

She motioned to Edward, gesturing about going for a walk on the beach. She had questions about a lot of things and needed the answers. The two stood, hand in hand, and made their way down the wooden path to the beach. The full moon was making its way over the horizon making a very beautiful picturesque scene.

_**I know, I know. Short and not very descriptive. Like I said I need to get this story back on track. My story, my rules. *evil grin***_


	15. Chapter 15

**TRUTH AND HONESTY**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

Bella and Edward walked quietly through the unusually white sand. The moon hung low over the water causing the sand and ocean to sparkle similar to vampire skin in the sunlight.

Bella thought back to the day in the meadow many years earlier when Edward revealed his true beauty to her. He had been so strong but weak at the same time. His presence had been strong in every way. Mentally. Physically. His love for her. But there had been things about him that appeared weak. His emotions. His fear of scaring her. His fear of his nature attacking her and he would have no control.

Bella understood too well how he felt that day. She was now the one fighting that nature. His blood, his scent called to her. She was constantly locked in that battle. The burning in her throat always reminded her how easy it would be for her to satisfy that monster's thirst. She knew somehow a way had to be found for them to live in the same world that separated them.

Edward squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the moment. She looked at him and smiled. She was happy. She was in love. She wanted more than that. She wanted him more than she already had. She wanted him completely. But there were so many things that held them apart from each other.

She had some of the answers and she was certain he did too. She knew that he was aware she was holding something back from him as he was to her. Somewhere there had to be a break in that wall. The communication and understanding had to be given in order for the truth and honesty to happen.

She led him to a piece of driftwood that lay near the tree line. The ocean was powerful. It had thrown this piece of wood over and over pushing it more than twenty feet away from where the water lapped silently against the sand now. She sat and motioned for him to join her.

She rested her head in her hands, hiding her face. She wanted to admit her betrayal to him. She wanted to be free, finally free, of all the emotions that were so wrong. Wrong against him, wrong towards him. She wanted to have no secrets from him, nothing unsaid towards him.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He was waiting for her to start. He knew there was something bothering her. She was harboring something deep inside that was hurting her. She needed to release something and he knew he had to do the same.

They were both hiding secrets that they, for their own reasons, thought would bring pain to the other. They both needed to smash their secrets and smash them against that unseen wall. The bricks needed to be torn down.

Bella spoke first. Whether it was because she didn't want anyone hearing her or because of shame was unknown, but she spoke softly, quietly. "Edward, I need to tell you something. You may be angry with me for hiding it but after everything that's happening between you and I, your family, my life in general I just don't know how much of myself I can put out there. I wore my heart on my sleeve for too many years and had it continually struck. It's bruised and scarred. Now it's physically dead but emotionally I want it to beat again.

In order to do that, I have to take the first step. I can't wait any longer to come out straight with you. I'm handing my heart to you and your family. I want to be a part of that family the same way I thought I was so many years ago. I want the truth to be out there. I am making the first step and hopefully my honesty will be returned with answers as to what everyone is hiding from me. I'm no longer hiding from any of you. I love you all too much to be dishonest anymore.

I have been developing a new ability. I don't completely understand it and it's scaring me. I've been trying to control it but there has been too many examples of my inability to do so. I have popped out of it at the end and being trying to hide what has happened. I can't do it anymore. It's hard to explain."

Edward continued to hold her. He had stiffened at the fact that she had been hiding things from him again. He knew something was wrong but didn't know she was being 'dishonest' with him. He felt guilty. He, too, had been hiding the truth from her. He weighed his options. He could stop her and tell her what was happening to him or wait and let her unleash the pain and torment that was hounding her. He decided on the latter.

She continued, "I first noticed it about a year ago. Everything started moving in slow motion. At first it was so short that I didn't realize it was happening. It started happening longer and longer. And the worst part was, when I finally figured out what was happening it was happening about twice a week. I thought with practice I could control it. That's not working.

Everything and everyone around me was moving so slowly that it's like time is standing still. But that's not quite right. Time isn't standing still, it's just slowing down to the point that I can actually manipulate things going on at the time. I can control everything when it's happening. You'll recognize this example.

About nine months ago, we were in Seattle with Alice. She had dragged us to that new clothing shop that had just opened up. Do you remember the mannequin who had been wearing the red dress Rosalie was eying? Just moments later the mannequin was wearing that ugly blue curtain? That was me. Without any indication that it was happening time slowed. It was so slow that I was able to change the dress. I've only been doing small things. Just jokes and silly things. I haven't done anything that would alter or harm anything or anyone.

I thought at that point that maybe I was moving super fast but then it happened at the house and I knew I was wrong. We had been in the kitchen about six months ago and it happened. It happened at the same moment your plate had slipped out of your hands and smashed on the floor, remember? I paid attention to everything happening around me. I didn't do anything I just watched. The plate was move slowly towards the floor. Thankfully no one was close enough to you to grab the plate. Had they been I wouldn't have figured it out. I stood there and watched the plate flowing smoothly and slam against the floor. I saw the pieces crack and shatter. I watched in amazement as the shards spread out across the wood, fly slowly against the counter.

I quickly realized there was a large piece that was moving towards your leg. I knew if I didn't do anything it was going to slice you. I stepped in and moved it just enough that it would go by you without touching you. As soon as I moved back to the same spot I had been when the whole thing had started time started moving normal again.

I looked around as everyone flew in different directions, Esme towards you, Alice heading for the broom, well, you know, I realized no one had any idea what had just happened. I was scared, terrified. Everyone afterwards thought it was because I had been worried that you had been cut. Of course that would be anyone's first thought. You're my singer, after all. The thought of your blood running free from your body would put everyone on edge. Not only for me but for them too. They are your family and if any of them hurt you they would never forgive themselves.

It was at that moment, I understood everything that happened on my birthday. You were terrified for me. Unsure if your family would ever try to harm me again. Jasper still beats himself up over that. I have forgiven him for what happened. I, honestly, forgave him a long time ago. But it wasn't until that day that I understood why you had the reaction you did. It all makes sense for me.

All I knew then and still know now is that you are everything to me. My life, my heart, my soul. I needed to protect you because without you I am nothing. I have no reason for going on. That's what it was like for you that day and I understand that now.

I'm sorry I hid the truth from you. I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you as soon as I understood what this new ability was. I thought it was safer for everyone. In a strange way I thought with my shield and this ability I would be able to protect everyone forever but there is one flaw to that logic. I still can't control when or where it happens. I have learned to control it as it's happening but what good is that. What happens if I need to use it and can't make it appear, happen, however you want to see it?"

Bella hadn't removed her face from her hands the whole time she had been speaking. Edward realized she was frightened. She wanted to protect the family, her family if she would ever see it that way, but she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to do what she wanted if this ability couldn't be controlled.

She had been honest with him. She was ready for the consequences of withholding this information from him. He did understand her reasons why but she was still frightened that he would walk away from her. He had given her many reasons to believe he would. He had always guarded himself around her.

When he was a vampire, he protected her from him. She had seen it as him holding back from her. Now he was human, well, sort of, and was protecting her from herself. She saw it as he was guarding himself from what _she was_. This had to end. There would be no more secrets. There would be nothing left unsaid between them. He would no longer betray her with dishonesty and unspoken words. The truth shall set you free. He had heard those words at some point in his past and there was a lot of meaning to them. The truth needed to be set free.

"Bella, love. Now, it's my turn. I have some things you need to hear. I'm not angry with you for keeping this to yourself. I have been doing the same thing for the same reasons. I need to explain to you, the best that I can, what's happening to me." Edward said very softly as he pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.

They shined brightly in the moonlight as it danced its way across the water. With his human eyes and in this perfect light, she looked the same as she had when he first met her. Beautiful, simple and perfect.

"I have been growing. Well, that's not the right word for it. I'm changing. Because there is so little information about the disease I had and apparently still have, we have no reference to rely on. Some of my vampire abilities are emerging. I can do things that for a human shouldn't be possible.

My sense of smell has been heightened. The morning after I got drunk is one example. I could smell the blood on you when you came back from hunting. Carlisle caught that one. He dragged me kicking and screaming into his study a few days later and grilled me on it.

I had been hiding this from everyone. I wanted to figure out what was going on. I had Alice and Carlisle hunting down any information on the vampire who had had the disease since my change. Any references to anything like it in vampire history. I even had them researching through myths and legends. Alice wasn't too impressed by that.

I admitted everything that was going on to Carlisle and begged him not to say anything to anyone. I didn't want them to get their hopes up. I knew that if anyone, especially you, thought there was a chance this was heading where I suspected it was that everyone would be watching me constantly. I didn't want to become everyone's freak show. I didn't want to take the chance that they could be disappointed when nothing happened.

My sense of smell isn't the only thing that's happened. My sense of hearing has been fading in and out. If I concentrate hard enough I can hear what people are saying from a long ways off. I can sometimes control it but other times.....well, let's just say that if it takes over when I'm trying to make it happen, it hurts. It's like standing in front of a twenty foot concert speaker and someone blasting music from it with no warning. It can be excoriating. I heard your fight with everyone the night of the drinking.

I didn't know you weren't happy. When I realized you had accepted your life with me, I was hurt. I thought maybe you had stayed because you felt it was your duty to. Then you said something that changed my thinking. 'I decided to make what was an unfair life for us and make it rich with experiences, love, memories.'

I love you, Bella, and they do too. No one meant to hurt you. They certainly didn't use their heads at any point in the last almost three years. I didn't use my head five years ago. Nothing can change that now. It is what it is. We've all accepted that but you need to let go of the hate and the anger. We are together and that's all the matter to me. It may not be the perfect life for us but it is our life.

As you can see the memory is there too. I can recall certain conversations or images with precise accuracy. Things like how your face looks exactly the way it did that first day I saw you or how certain things you say or do brings up a memory that replays in my head like it was happening for the first time again. It's not a human memory. I recognize this type of memory. It's vampire.

One other thing that has been happening is my breathing. I don't have to breath constantly. If I concentrate enough I can hold my breath. I'm not talking about holding it for a minute. It's more like thirty minutes. And when I finally do breath again I'm not winded. The only reason I start breathing is because my body is begging for the air.

So far that's it. I'm keeping Carlisle updated on anything that is happening but I needed you to know. I couldn't keep this from you anymore. I was feeling deceitful and dishonest to the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my.....well, I don't know what it is now. Is it still a life or is it an existence. I just don't know but I want to explore this change with you by my side.

If you're angry with me for not telling you about this, I'll understand. If....."

"Wait. How can I be angry with you when I have been holding out on you? Wouldn't that be hypocritical of me? Edward, as long as we both promise to be honest with each other from now on, we forgive each other for the deceit. Agreed?

But what do we do about everyone else? We both have our reasons for hiding the truth. Do we continue to be deceitful to them or do we both become 'freak shows'?" Bella smiled.

"I think I can handle being a freak show with you by my side." Edward chuckled as he pulled him and Bella off the log and onto the soft sand. "I think we can tell them later. Right now I think I want to see if there's any other abilities I have that we can force to the surface."


	16. Chapter 16

**TIME STANDS STILL**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

Bella and Edward had waited till they got back from the trip to inform everyone of the developments. As to be expected, everyone was thrilled. Alice and Carlisle had been working day and night trying to find information on what was happening to Edward.

They had been able to find only a few details and they were very shady at that. They had found a reference in an very old journal about a woman who had lived in Europe nearly two thousand years ago. This journal was something that had been passed down through Carlisle's family. He had been very shocked to find any reference to vampires in it. But this journal didn't mention anything in regards to vampires more witches.

This woman continued to outlive everyone in the village. She never aged. She never came out in the sun. She never ate. Those were the only tales about the woman that had turned out to be facts. The facts never really explained anything relating to Edward but Carlisle was sure she could help.

Some of the other references were funny and disturbing. It was claimed the woman fly. She would would butcher young cows and drink their blood. She would dance around fires naked praying to some deity or god. Some facts could be used to explain these references.

After two months, Carlisle had continued to research and then thinking he may have found some reference as to where and if this woman, sent Jasper and Alice to Europe quietly to try to find her.

Things had changed around the Cullen's household. Emmett and Edward were inseparable. From the moment Emmett heard he might be able to have his 'big brother' back, not that he didn't love this one, he had been testing, pushing Edward.

Rosalie and Bella had formed a tighter relationship since Bella's last argument with the everyone. They practiced on Bella's new ability. Stopping time was something that could be very dangerous for two reasons. One, if Bella couldn't learn to control it she could trap herself within it. She needed to be able to learned how to make it 'switch' off and on at her will. If she couldn't it could happen and Bella would continue to live within the slow time forever. The second reason, if anyone, meaning the Volturi, found out they would come looking for Bella like they had with Edward and Alice in the past.

They would try to recruit her into the guard. The family was looked upon as dangerous because of the relationship they had with each other and having three in the family being looked on with interest was something the family didn't want. But it could be looked at another way too. The Volturi could see Bella as a threat. Who better to bring the Royals to their knees than someone who could slow time and beat them without a fight.

This worried everyone, but especially Edward and Bella. This talent needed to be honed.

Bella and Rosalie had been in the woods away from the house, where Bella wouldn't have any distractions. Bella had finally figured out how to turn time off and on. She continued to practice and was attempting to find a way to work her shield and time together.

"Okay, Bella. Once more. Make time slow and then push out your shield." Rosalie encouraged. She was standing less then two feet away from Bella.

Bella concentrated watched as the world around her slowed and almost stopped. There were only small movements that told her that time had slowed. The rain droplets falling off a leave falling to the ground. The droplets looked like water running down a window. Slow and on a course that had been predetermined by nature a long time ago. The wind pushing the leaves around her feet. They reminded Bella of snails finding their way across the dirt in search of a home.

Bella looked at Rosalie and saw the movement of her hair. It was if someone had painted a picture of beautiful blond strokes slowly and deliberately across a canvas. Bella still reveled in the mesmerizing perfection of the woman.

Bella stepped forward and put her hands on Rosalie's shoulders. She didn't have a lot of knowledge how to push out her shield but that was what there were trying to do. The theory was that if, while time was stopped, Bella could extended her shield around Rosalie that she would be unaffected by the slowing passage of time.

_Bella could feel the elasticity of her shield.....feel that is was not a band so much as a layer, a thin film that covered her from head to toe.....she stretched it around herself......swaddling Rosalie completely inside it._***

Rosalie seemed to immediately come out of a coma-like state. She looked at Bella and started a Alice-type dance. She looked around and saw with amazement how different the world seemed. The difference in the passage of time seemed to intensive everything. The colors, the shapes, the smells. Rosalie turned back to Bella and smiled.

"This is incredible. I never imagined anything could be so perfect. So new. That's what it's like to me. New. I have been a vampire for too many years. Seen everything. Nothing is interesting for me anymore but this. I can't even begin to describe it. Bella, we need to have some fun with this." Rosalie stated memorized by sights around her.

"Rose, whatever your thinking, no. I promised Edward. No practical jokes."

"But Bella, did you tell him that you wouldn't play the jokes on everyone. Did you specifically say that everyone was off limits?"

"Rose, please don't twist our words. I can't do this."

"Not even for a little payback on Emmett for what he did to Edward."

"Rose, that's your husband. You wouldn't be that cruel even if I agreed to it."

"So you are considering the offer. And that is what it is, Bella. An offer. Getting back at Emmett for all the times he laughed at you, for what he did to Edward, for all the jokes and stunts he's pulled. Please, Bella. I owe him for the fish thing."

Bella was scared now. Everyone, including Rosalie, knew that Edward had thrown the fish that had caused her clumsy like behavior. All Emmett had done was laughed. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Rosalie.

"Bells, listen. I'm not holding anything against Edward. I promise he's off the hook for it. I want Emmett. My husband, the man who is suppose to be with me through anything, laughed at my expense. I want my revenge. The joke will be played on the jokester only."

Bella believed her. The look in her eyes spoke the truth. Bella knew Edward wouldn't be too happy with her but somewhere through all of it he would find the humor. At least she hoped he would.

She looked at Rosalie and nodded. "Okay, what do you have planned?"

Bella restarted time as the two women sat on the forest floor and devised their plan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella and Rosalie had arrived back at the house in time to see Edward and Emmett wrestling in the backyard. Bella had been a little afraid for Edward's safety but didn't interfere.

She watched as Emmett carefully threw his body towards Edward. Edward raised his hand and grabbed Emmett by the upper part of his arm. Swinging him around with a practiced movement, Edward threw Emmett across the yard.

Bella wasn't sure if she was more thrilled at the fact of Edward's speed in catching Emmett's arm or the strength of Emmett's body cracking the large evergreen tree's trunk. She pulled on Rosalie's arm and pulled her into a hug.

Rosalie was just as excited. Both Edward's speed and strength were slowly surfacing. Many things about him had vampire ability but so many things about him were still human. It was as if he was both but neither at the same time.

Bella let go of Rosalie and raced over to Edward. He held open his arms, smiling his beautiful crooked smile. He was ecstatic at the fact that Bella had witnessed his power. She jumped into his arms, throwing him to the ground. He had been able to take the tackle. It didn't hurt him. Bella landed kisses all over his face like a little child on Christmas morning having gotten the toy they had been dreaming about all year.

"Would you two get a room, please?" Emmett asked as he emerged from the tree trunk and brushed himself off.

"Fuck off, Emmett. Your time is coming." Bella stated as she refused to look at either of the two men.

"Okay, kids. Come in the house." Esme called from the back door. "Carlisle wants to see Bella and Edward, your supper is ready."

Bella rolled off Edward and held out her hand. Edward looked at her furrowing his eyebrows. He knew she was up to something and wanted an answer. The only response she was willing to give him was an innocent smile.

He took her hand and stared at Rosalie. She looked him straight in the eye and shook her head innocently. He was sure the two women were up to something and silently wished he had his one special ability back. That would be the next thing he would work on. If for no other reason but to help keep his wife innocent of the ongoing saga of Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella headed straight to the study. Carlisle was sitting behind his ceder desk, papers and books covering it. He looked up as she entered the room. He hadn't been surprised by her approach. There would be no reason for him to be.

"Bella, how's the training going?"

"I think I may have gotten the shield and time to co-exist. I definitely need more practice."

"Well, I wanted you to know that I may have found someone else who had this same ability. You'll want to sit down for this." Carlisle said patiently.

Bella was a little curious and sat in the chair across the desk from Carlisle. "Bella, how much of your family history do you know?"

"Not much, why?"

"The internet these days have many useful purposes if you know how to sneak around. I found a reference a few days ago to a man who had the shielding ability. He was human. There wasn't a lot of information on him except his birth, death, marriage, children and couple of paragraphs about him. To anyone with no knowledge they wouldn't have put the information together but under the circumstances, I did.

This man married a woman, who as it turns out had a gift of her own. Time shifting, as I've come to call it. Again, nothing about her would stand out to anyone normally. I found it strange that these two people married and each had an ability in which you have both. I started searching with an education guess and found something profound. This couple are you great-grandparents approximately seven generations back. They were from your father's side of the family."

Bella was stunned. She had relatives who had possessed her abilities. Somewhere in her genes she had the make-up that had made her special.

"Bella, you have given me something that I will be able to work on for many years to come and I want to thank you for that. To think that possibly every vampire or human who has something in them that makes them special has been passed down through their family. It's fascinating."

Bella and Carlisle spoke for a while about her family and how she was doing with her training. At some point in the evening Edward had joined them also intrigued about the facts that Carlisle had found. Well after midnight, Edward had headed off to bed but Bella and Carlisle continued their in depth conversation.

As the sun began to make it's appearance on the horizon Bella excused herself and went to her room. She laid on the bed as she had many times before and waited for Edward to open his eyes and begin a new day.

_**Sorry everyone. The joke will have to wait. I have it timed with another happening and I think it is worth the wait.**_

***paraphrased from page 620 Breaking Dawn (hardcover)


	17. Chapter 17

**IT NEVER ENDS**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**Please forgive me. I love Emmett. He's like the big brother I never had but as the saying goes, paybacks' a bitch and this bitch is about to rear her ugly head.**_

Edward laid on the couch, watching a baseball game with Emmett. He had been abandoned again. Rosalie had dragged Bella off into the woods again. He was certain they were up to something but couldn't put his finger on it.

He was so involved in the game on the TV that he didn't hear the two woman come back. It didn't take long to know it. The front door was nearly taken off its hinges by Bella.

"Fuck off, Rose. I can't believe she did it. I hate her. How could she do that to me? To him?" Bella hissed and slammed her feet on each individual stair as she went to her room.

"What the hell was that all about? She's in a pissy mood." Emmett asked.

From somewhere on the second floor a voice shook the house. "You can fuck off too. If you want to see pissy I can give you pissy."

"Maybe I should go up." Edward said getting off the couch.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Came the voice again.

"Edward, let her be. She's not in a good place right now." Rosalie said quietly.

"Why? What happened?" Edward asked concerned.

"We were running and practicing her time shift. Well, we came to the house. Her house. Her mother......"

Bella appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "She sold the house. She sold it to the state. They're tearing it down for some stupid highway. My house. My father's home. All my memories gone."

Edward ran over to Bella and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise."

"You can't promise me anything. There's nothing anyone can do. It's gone. Everything. All of my good memories. The only ones I have are in that house and they're going to be turned to rubble. How can anyone fix that." Bella fell to the floor. She was an emotionally weak child in that moment. "It's all I have left of him, Edward. How can mom take that away from me?"

Edward sat on the floor with her. Bella hadn't spoke of her father since that night. The night Victoria had taken him away from her. Bella loved her father. Everyone did. The town had mourned him. They had had a town day of mourning for him. But through it all, Bella never spoke once about him. It was a taboo subject. She had obviously never dealt with it and now her mother was pulling the nightmares back to the surface. The unresolved feelings.

Edward took one look at Rosalie and tilted his head in the direction of Carlisle's study. Rosalie understood immediately what he wanted and nodded her head. She left to speak with Carlisle.

"Honey, come on. Let's go sit down and talk." Edward said calmly as he tried to move the unbreakable stone who only a moment ago had been his wife.

"No, I don't want to talk. Talking never does any good. Can't you see that, Edward? I have talked and talked and it never did any good. I talked and you still left. He's gone and talking won't bring him back. Talking doesn't help." Bella looked up at him. Her eyes were the window to her soul. They were black, full of pain and hurt. Full of betrayal. "I just want to be left alone."

Edward was stunned. She would always feel alone. Anyone she ever loved always left her for one reason or another. She would always have that burden to bare. Nothing he could say or do would ever make up for it and he knew it.

Bella pushed herself of the floor and raised one hand running it down his cheek. "I need to space. Please. I don't want to feel like this. We've come to far. I need to hunt. I need to do something. I need to be alone for a little while. Please."

She was pleading with him. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to dredge up the past again. A past that they had push through and left where it belonged. She wanted to love him and forgive him. This was something she needed to do. All he could do was nod.

She kissed him deeply and then raced out the door. Edward stood worried, unsure. There was so much pain she had inside her. She needed a release for the pain, someone to blame. She couldn't have either because the person to blame was him. She would never hurt him. Not ever.

She had been angry with him. She had screamed at him but in the end she had forgiven him. She had done it too easily. When he was vampire, he dazzled her. She could never be angry and stay angry. He was always forgiven. Then he became human and she protected him. She still protected him. Not just physically but mentally. She would never see it this way but subconsciously he was a weak human that she needed to be careful of.

Someday he would find a way for them to be equal, truly equal, so he could take the full pain, hurt and anger that he deserved to receive from her. For the moment, he would try to make something good come from this bad situation. Edward looked at Emmett and waved him to follow and the two men headed for Carlisle's study.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a few days later and Bella was in much better spirits. She stayed near the house. She was quieter. She was still Bella but a little sadder. She was, however, still practicing with Rosalie and was making a lot of progress. So was Edward with Emmett.

Bella had been trying to train herself to be able to pull more people into the shift with her. It had meant practicing her shield. Extended it and pulling it back in instead of it snapping. That for Bella was a little painful.

Bella had been trying and succeeding to find a way to pull her shield tight around her and anyone else. The shield would become like a glove snug against the skin allowing them to move around others who were not in the 'bubble'. That had been much harder to accomplish.

Once she had mentally had a handle on wrapping someone in a cocoon, she found a way to allow herself or the other person to manipulate anyone outside her shield. She had done that with the plate so many months ago but was never sure how. Now with practice she could. The person or object could be toyed with but not brought into her shield. They would still be in slow motion.

Edward was making his own progress. The strength was increasing rapidly. The eyesight was sharper and quicker. The speed was a welcome for him. He was not nearly as fast as his family but he was able to run with them through the woods. His hearing was clearer.

Overall, many of his vampire abilities were returning but he was still human. Food, liquids, sleep, heartbeat were all needed. He was still uncomfortable with the smell of blood. But being able to hold his breath made that issue more bearable.

Carlisle was still researching information on Edward. It was fascinating to him that Edward's abilities that were so distinct to a vampire were returning. He was trying to find the one thing that Edward so desperately wanted back. His ability to read minds.

Edward had brought that ability with him when he was changed. It was strange why when Edward became human again that everything to do with it was gone. There was no heightened awareness of the ability that had been there in 1918.

Edward and Emmett continued their practice. Esme wouldn't allow them to wrestle in the house but arm wrestling was fine. Emmett speeding from one end of the room to the other well Edward watching naming of the number of fingers he was holding up was fine.

That particular practice landed Emmett a few slaps in the back of the head from Rosalie. 'One finger' tests were no longer allowed much to Edward's amusement.

The two men were practicing this one drill when Rosalie decided payback was about to hit Emmett like a brick wall. She looked carefully at Bella and gave her the sign.

Bella sighed and concentrated. She still wasn't completely on board with this joke but had agreed to it. She rose from her chair and walked over to Rose. She needed the shield to be tight around Rose and found that standing beside her was the easiest way. She put her hand on Rosalie's back and felt her emerge inside Bella's bubble.

"Hey, I still feel the tingle when it happens but it's not as sharp anymore." Rosalie said facing Bella.

"Maybe because you've had it done to you so many times."

"Either that or you're getting better."

"Maybe. Are we going to talk all day or can we get this over with?"

"You know you're a party pooper, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Rosalie grabbed a bag that had been hidden behind a cushion on the couch and made her way towards Emmett. "You got this under control, Bells."

"Just do would you? I have everything done pat." Bella answered a little irritated.

It only took five seconds for Rosalie to do what she needed to do and stepped back to admire her work.

"Okay, can you put the bag back? I don't want him to see it." Rosalie asked.

Bella grabbed the bag, waited for Rose to move back to where she had been and release her from the shift. Bella replaced the bag and sat back down on the couch. She waited. The silence of the world was wonderful.

Bella thought for a moment back to a few years ago. Back to her dreams and nightmares. The silence reminded her of her dark, lifeless meadow. How she had been alone in her pain. She had felt safe and secure there. She had fed off the pain then. The pain she had felt in the past few days was different. It was sharp and disturbing. Her old pain had, in a strange way, been calm, dull, soothing. She missed that pain. She lived off that pain. This one was killing her emotionally.

Bella shook her head. There was nothing she could do about it now. She would have to find a way to deal with it. For the moment, she just wanted to get the joke over with. She relaxed herself and felt the world speed up, return to normal.

It took a few seconds for everything to fall into place. Edward stared at Emmett and then fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. Emmett stopped in place and looked down at Edward before turning to the girls with a confused look on his face.

"Was it something I did?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked at the job Rosalie had done and couldn't help but chuckle. Emmett was dawned from the tip of his forehead to the bottom of his chin in foundation. The dark blue eye shadow caused his gold eyes to sparkle. The blush ran from the cheekbone to the start of his ear on each side. The bright blood red lipstick had been applied with great precision.

The one thing that was so sadly out of place with the makeup was the word Rosalie had written across Emmett's forehead in eyeliner. 'Loser'.

Rosalie fell onto the couch hysterically, curling up in a ball holding her stomach as if she was in pain.

"Emmett, what the hell have they done to you, man?" Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned to find Jasper, Alice and a beautiful, strangely tanned woman standing in the doorway to the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**STORY TIME**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to my fan friend 4ever (ff4e), Katzenpfote. She is truly a friend beyond all friends. I luv ya girl.**_

Once Emmett had humiliated himself even further and used the makeup remover Rosalie had given him, he returned to the livingroom to meet the stranger who had come to the house with Jasper and Alice.

Rosalie and Alice giggled as Emmett walked through the door and he shot them both a 'I will get even' look. Jasper was sitting next to Alice with his arm draped around her giving Emmett an apologetic look. They were all waiting patiently for Edward and Bella to return.

Edward had, believe it or not, forcibly removed Bella from the house a few minutes earlier. He had found the joke funny but everyone knew they had a deal and Bella had broken her promise. Rosalie would have her moment with Edward when the timing was more appropriate. Edward had only been given the few minutes because everyone was waiting on Carlisle and Esme.

Esme had gone and phoned Carlisle who was on shift at the hospital. Jasper had told Esme that it was important for Carlisle to come home. There was big news and he wanted everyone present when he revealed what he and Alice had discovered.

Esme emerged from the study. "Carlisle is on his way. He will be here soon."

Edward and Bella entered the room and Edward took seat in the chair in the corner. Bella sat quietly on the arm and laid her arm around Edward. She didn't look at Rosalie but Edward did. Rosalie watched Edward mouth the words 'we will chat later'.

Rosalie shivered. Edward was mad. She had not seen him like this in a long time. She shouldn't have pushed Bella to break her promise to him. For this there was a strain between them again. Things had just started to get better and now she was dealing with her mother's decision to sell her dad's house and Edward's disappointment at the same time. She was beginning to understand how damaging the family had been to Bella.

They did think only of themselves. No one thought how their actions would effect Bella. This would stop now. Rosalie promised herself that somehow she would make it up to Bella. At that moment an idea popped into her head and she began, silently, to form a plan.

Carlisle walked into the house and found his way to the livingroom with the rest of the family. He could see, immediately, Bella and her quiet mood. He looked questionably to Esme who simple shook her head indicating that now was not the time to discuss 'that' subject again. They had spoken many times on the troubled relationship between Edward and Bella.

Everyone loved Edward and Bella, especially each other, but this life for them caused more emotional and mental issues for both of them than anyone should have to go through. Something had to break. Something had to change. These two deserved their happiness without something twisting a knife in it every two seconds. They deserved some peace.

Alice decided at that moment to start the meeting. "So, as everyone knows, Jasper and I made a trip based on some information Carlisle and I had found. I would like to introduce everyone to Isolde."

Bella looked at the woman. She knew her name meant beautiful in German and it was a name that was perfectly suited her. She was petite was long curly hair. The color reminded Bella of a flaming eagle. Her smile was mesmerizing.

"I think it would be best for Isolde to tell her story." Jasper said reaching for Alice's arm.

Alice looked at Jasper, slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to tell the story of this alluring woman. Alice wasn't able to figure out what it was about this woman but she had a way about her. She drew people in. They felt safe and secure with her. Alice had felt comfortable with Isolde the moment they had met. The woman had dazzled her and Jasper both.

Isolde stood and faced the family of vampires. "I was born almost two thousand years ago. When I was twenty-two in my human life, I was attacked by a man who had decided I was to be a meal for him. To this day I still don't know what made him stop from feeding on me. I burned for three days.

The pain had been excruciating. I thought I would never suffer so much every again in my existence. I was wrong. I'm, however, getting ahead of myself.

I didn't understand what had happened to me. All I understood was the thirst. I wasn't sure what I was thirsty for but the burning in the back of my throat screamed for relief. I fed on my first human that night. I was horrified to discover afterwards that the human I had fed on was my best friend from when I had been human.

I was so disgusted with what I had done that I fought my urges. I ran away and didn't stop until I had arrived in Siberia. I wanted to be as far away from civilization as possible. I began to starve. I hadn't being trying to starve myself but in the end that was what I was doing. Without any others around I didn't understand anything that was happening to me.

I was so hungry that I turned myself on a tiger. I didn't realize that the animal wouldn't be able to harm me. I hadn't been put in that situation up to then. I smelled the tiger's blood and the thirst overwhelmed me. I drain the cat and it dawned on me how much better I felt. I wasn't satisfied even after the four cat but I was full.

Over time I learned to control my thirst. I was able to avoid human contact for so long that the when the day came that I happened to come across one I was able to run. I was so use to the animal blood that human blood was a deplorable for me. From that day on I was never again worried about harming or killing another human.

I left Siberia at that time and made my way to China. That was where I met my first vampire acquaintance. He was a native of China. Before his change he had been a physician. He took me in and taught me how to be a vampire. He lived among humans and was able to bring back my humanity.

He taught me about medicine and the human anatomy. I learned how to recognize different diseases and sicknesses. I started to treat the humans in the village and helped to save many lives. I always felt I needed to do more. I had a personal wrong that needed to be righted. I have never forgotten about my friend I killed that first day.

I eventually left my teacher and traveled the world. I have seen many things and had many experiences in the many different places. All these experiences had been human experiences. I relearned what it was to be human, live human, how human emotions.

It was years later that it happened. I was in South America. I began to feel ill. I had been around human, treated enough of them to know what ill was. I left South America and went back to China. I found my teacher and he took care of me as I continued to wither away. And I mean it literally. I tried to feed but animal blood wouldn't stay down.

An old woman in the village was dying from natural causes. She had known for years what my teacher and I were. She knew that something was terribly wrong with me. When she heard the story and understood the meaning of what was happening to me she offered herself to me.

Of course, I refused. I had sworn never to drink human blood again. She cornered me one night. She knew in my weakened state she had the advantage. She forced herself on me. She cut herself deeply and forced her cut into my mouth.

It was my nature, the monster, that took the life of that dear woman. The moment the blood hit my tongue everything I had fought against was gone. I drank her dry. I fell into a coma state and awoke about five days later.

When I woke up, I received the shock of a lifetime. I could hear my heartbeat. I could feel the air fill my lungs. The blood coursing through my veins. My skin was warm to the touch. I could walk out in daylight without fear. I had been reborn.

I lived with this new life for five years under the continued protection of my teacher. He welcomed every new experience I had as a reborn human. Things I had never done in my previous human life or things I couldn't do as a vampire. Life was wonderful.

One day while I was swimming down at the lake and a vampire found me. He advanced on me but paused. He seemed confused about what to do. I didn't understand what the problem was. He took a step towards me and then retreated. He danced like this for a long time. I knew and understood what was going to happen to me. I accepted it.

I approached him and watched as he backed away from me. I questioned what he was doing. I told him I knew what he was and that I knew what he wanted. He told me I knew nothing.

I was more confused than before. He explained that there was something about my blood that called to him. Ironically it turned out I was his singer. He danced some more trying to decide if he was going to feed on me or turn me. I told him I couldn't be turned. He called me a liar.

I showed him the scars that my teacher and original creator had given me. He believed me and pounced. He had decided to kill me. He sank his teeth into me and started to feed.

Suddenly, I could hear myself scream. The burning racking my body was unbearable. He stopped feeding. I was burning. Twice in one life I was becoming a vampire.

I lost track of time. All I could think about was the burning. But this burning was different. It was worse from the first time. I screamed begging to be killed. Eventually the pain lessened and finally subsided.

I found out as my vampire senses readjusted that I had burned for three weeks. I think that was part of the reason the pain was so bad. Three days is nothing to the constant hurt over three weeks."

The German-accented woman stopped her story there. She looked around the room as everyone turned to Edward and Bella.

Bella was staring at Edward. She now knew how to give Edward back everything he wanted. How to make them even. Have them on the same side of the fence. How they could now be happy in every way. She was the key to his change.

Edward rose to his feet. He looked calmly at Bella. "No." He turned and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**THE DECISION**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

Everyone stared silently at Bella. She hung her head. What was she suppose to tell them? How was she suppose to explain why Edward said the one word that no one expected to hear? How? She didn't even the answers herself. She didn't understand what Edward was thinking.

Bella stood up and silently walked out of the room. She left the house. She needed time to think. She needed to know why Edward would refuse the one thing he would want. There was nothing for her to think about. She needed to talk to him.

Why would he deny the opportunity for them to have a chance at a life together? To be equals? To be even? To enjoy everything together without fear or failure or fear of death?

Bella took a sniff, finding Edward's scent and began to follow it. She heard someone behind her exit the house. She turned to find the beautiful German woman walking up to her.

The sun had broken through the lower section of the clouds as it dipped into the horizon. Twilight. Another day gone. The sun tampered with her hair as the wind tugged gently. The golden red shone sending sparkles into Bella's eyes. Bella noticed for the first time the woman's eyes were neither red or gold. They shimmered with a soft summer sky blue.

Isolde floated towards her. She smiled tenderly. Her voice gentle with accent whispered in Bella's ears. "Isabella, dear. Allow me to speak with your husband. I understand more than anyone his reasoning. I had been given my humanity back only to have it taken away again. I can understand his reluctance. Please, allow me to try."

Bella looked at the woman. She didn't know Edward. She didn't understand him the way Bella did. How could she possibly understand why he was refusing this? Bella suddenly realized that out of everyone Isolde may be the only one who could. The two of them had more in common than anyone else. They were part of a very special club. They had lived as humans twice in one existence.

Edward was being given a choice. That was the problem. Bella wanted this for him. He could decide whether to take the gift or not. Isolde wasn't given the choice. She had had the one thing she had enjoyed for five years ripped away. If given the choice would she have chosen to remain human? Was Edward unsure if he was ready to give up his humanity just to be equal with her again.

Bella nodded and Isolde moved silently into the woods following Edward's scent. Bella turned, hung her head and returned to the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Isolde could smell Edward's scent. He was fast. He had recovered some of his abilities just as she had. She continued to follow his scent. She could smell the reason Isabella was so drawn to him. His smell was intoxicating. After having heard the story behind the couple, she wondered how truly strong Isabella was with him before she was turned.

Edward as a vampire must have been irresistible to any human. Why then was it only Isabella was affected by his scent? Edward was over one hundred years old and Isabella was the first and only human to be drawn in by him. They were truly made for each other. There two halves of the whole.

Isolde found herself entering a meadow full of color and beauty. It was a magical place. Isolde had not seen a place so full of wonder in many years. She listened to water rolling gently over some rocks a small distance away. She breathed in a deep breath of unneeded air and could taste the different smells in the back of her throat. It was truly breathtaking.

She saw Edward sitting in the middle of the field and walked silently towards him. He turned his head slightly, startled that that it wasn't Bella. He turned back and continued to watch the trees swayed softly in the wind.

"Edward, may I sit?" Isolde's velvety voice asked.

"Of course." Was all he said to her.

They sat for sometime saying nothing. They just enjoyed the magic and beauty of the meadow.

After some time Edward spoke. "This is where I proposed to Bella. This is our meadow. She saw me in the sunlight for the first time here. Our first time making love was in this place."

"It is a mesmerizing place. I see why you enjoy it here." Isolde's voice, lightly accented, answered. "Edward, speak to me. I, if no one else, can understand what you mind is telling you. But I know it is not just your mind but your heart."

"It's more than that. I have belief that Bella will be fine but I won't be. I've done so much that can't be forgiven. Bella is a good person."

"And you think you are not."

"I know I'm not. I have done many things that are unforgivable. How could I ever think that I have a chance as a vampire? I need my humanity. It's the only chance I have."

"You are not worried about becoming a vampire again. You are worried about something so much more."

"Yes, my soul. Bella has always been a good person. Even as a vampire, she is still a good person. She deserves whatever exists for us after we leave this Earth. But me, I have hurt so many. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Either by being a vampire or a human. I have a better chance as a human to have a soul that can be forgiven than as a vampire."

"You are wrong, Edward. Your seele**, soul, is determined not just by what you have physically done in your life. It is about everything. You have mentally been there for your family, emotionally been there for them to lay their heads on your shoulders. It is a combination of everything."

"But some of the things just can't be forgiven."

"So make them forgivable. Give yourself the chance to correct anything you think you have done wrong. Be a different vampire than you were before if that is what you believe. I am not trying to convince you to do or not do this. I am only telling you that whether you are vampire or not you will have a soul. If you think you have done wrong to make it a bad soul then you have to chance it."

"Thank you. I think I have somethings to think about." Edward answered.

Isolde nodded. "I will return to the house. When you have decided everyone will be there waiting. If you decide to do this I will help assist. Remember I have done this and it is not the same as the first time."

Edward watched as the woman walked silently back across the field and into the darkness of the woods. He continued to sit long into the night watching the stars make their way across the sky.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone waited silently as Bella returned to the livingroom. She didn't say a word as she returned to the chair her and Edward had occupied a short time earlier. She didn't make eye contact with any of them.

What seemed like hours later, Isolde entered and walked directly to Bella. She pulled the young woman up and into her arms. "You have a wonderful and magical husband. You must be very proud of him."

"I am." Bella replied quietly. She held the stranger tightly. She needed the comfort and felt the strength the woman possessed.

They sat on the chair enjoying the solitude they each possessed. Again, what seemed like hours later, long after the darkness of night had taken control of the world, Bella looked suddenly over at Alice.

"Bella, I promise I was looking into his future. It just appeared." Alice answered apologetically.

"Alice, I don't want to know."

"I understand."

"No, Alice, you don't. It's not because I don't trust your visions. I just want to hear it from him. Please, don't make any indications in any way. I want the decision to come from his mouth."

All Alice could do was nod. She sat silent and still. She became like a marble statue. She wasn't going to give anything away. She decided it was one thing she could do to try and make things better between her and Bella. It was a start in her way to 'recovery'.

Bella looked towards the door of the room as she heard Edward coming before she could see him. She anxiously waited for him to appear. When he appeared in the doorway she saw no emotions on his face.

"Bella, can I speak to you."

Bella rose and walked towards him. He took her hand and walked her quietly to their bedroom. He closed the door knowing that wouldn't give them any privacy in a house full of vampires. Bella walked to their bed. She sat on the edge both literally and figuratively.

She wasn't sure what was going on but if her heart could beat it would be thumping uncontrollably. She looked at Edward as he sat beside her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I need to know. If I decide not to do this, would you support me?"

"Of course, Edward. This is your life. It is your decision. I love you and have and always will love you. The final decision is yours. Whatever you want to do I will stand by you. All I want is to be with you. That's all that matters to me. To be there and enjoy everything with you."

"That's all I need to know. I have decided. I want to tell everyone at once."

"Can it wait a few minutes?" Bella asked as she leaned in.

Edward wrapped her into his arms. He smelled her hair and found it was a soft strawberry flavor. He continued to hold her, understanding that this was a major change in their relationship. He wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he was allowed.

_**Yes, it is a short chapter but I love my cliffhangers.**_

**from what I can find seele means soul in German


	20. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

_**Thank you to all my fan fiction friends who read and review this story and it prequel. I love you all.**_

70 years later.

Bella sat in the meadow where she and Edward had had many wonderful moments together. She remember every beautiful memory with complete clarity like it had just happened in the past few minutes.

She saw the trees had grown. The flowers were different but still the gorgeous blues, golds, reds, yellows, oranges and greens they had always been. The sun shone brilliantly causing a wide arrange of sparkling lights to glow around the meadow.

Everyone was present all with their own aura shining radiantly. Bella looked at them all remembering in time long past how she had had her moments good and bad with them all. Now the past was the past. She only had loving thoughts for all of them.

Bella looked at Isolde, grateful for her friend. The lovely German woman had remained with the family over all these years and was now part of the family. Bella had come to love this woman as much as any of them.

Bella looked across the field and hung her head. She would miss this place. She would return every year to remember the life she had had with Edward. The one true love in her existence.

He had lived a long life and been happy. They had seen and done many things in the past seventy years. Edward had been so proud and loving through all of it. She would remember him always in her memories. But her heart would never recover.

Someday when the time came and she left this Earth, she was certain that she would be with Edward again. They had always been two old souls on different paths in this life but always going in the same direction. The fact that they had been able to connect their paths and walk parallel into the twilight was all either one of them wanted.

"I love you, Edward. Now and always. Good night, my sweet prince." Bella said as she stood and turned away from his unmarked grave.

_**Let the flames and burns fly. Not all stories can end flawlessly. I am proud of my ending.**_


End file.
